Strelitzia Reginae bird of paradise
by Ivy-Shinimegami
Summary: unfinished. see profile for meaning. 2 friends go clubbing but dont get to leave when the night is over. sorry suck at summarys. The 2 main charatures are real people. Carr carr is actually 'Padewan Carr carr' look her up shes got some good ones. please
1. Chapter 1 the bishonen

Strelitzia Reginae- Bird of Paradise : Wild Columbine and Epimedium

Enter standard disclaimers here: No I don't own the Weiss boys and I give all gratitude to those who do.

No you fan people the people who actually made the series!

Authors note: Strelitzia Reginae, Wild Columbine and Epimedium are actual plants if you don't believe me then look them up for your self. Now this story starts just after ep. 20 of the first season. And an advance warring I love Yoji so when he has to kill that fucking bitch. . . . Umm Asuka/ Neu chick again I might get a little mouthy when it comes to that part. I also love the 2nd opening so I am going to be using that in here too on with the story!

Chapter 1. The bishonen

A long heavy sigh was heard from the slide on the jungle jim. Carr Carr was laying upside down in the slide staring at the wide blue sky. . . . . deathly bored out of her mind. Her arms above her head playing with the ends of her slightly curly orange- red hair sprawled down the slide. "What do you want to do? We have like 10 hours before we get to go clubbing and there's NOTHING to do in this pitiful town of ours" Her question was directed at the other adult on the playground toy.

"Pfftt! Hell if I know." The answer came from the roof where a female about the same age as Carr Carr lay. Her long brown hair cascading down the opposite side of the blue pyramid roof. She sat up her hand grasping the top point so she didn't slide off. "Are you serious we have like 10 hours? "

"Mhumm" Carr carr sounded

"Gahh" Depressed Ivy slid off the roof and landed in the sand. "Hey you want to see what anime Blockbuster has?" she asked walking around to the base of the slide.

"But they don't have anything good!" Carr carr looked at her upside down friend.

"Then lets go back to your place and drool over the bishies!" Ivy said

"The ones from Weiss?" Carr carr asked hopefully.

"Well we do have to get in the mood for all the hot Asian that were gona be seeing to night" Ivy smiled at Carr carr and started to walk in the direction of Carr carrs house.

"Ohhh! Hot Asians. . . " Carr carr trailed off thinking of a pictular male that she met at the movies.

Back at Carr carrs house the two girls spent 4 hours watching and going though every thing weiss that Carr carr had. Ivy trying to steal half of it, Carr carr almost beating Ivy for her stuff back. At about quarter to 7 the two girls started to get ready in there clubbing out fits.

Carr carr in a classy purple velvet corset lace up the front top, three tone pants with an orange ribbon around her right thigh and one around her neck. Sliver Katana earrings, her hair up in a pony tail with little wisps falling down around her face. To complete the out fit high heel black ankle biters and a long black pleather jacket buttons till the navel and it opened to reveal the legs.

Ivy wore her hair down a bright blue multi layered blue flower clip in her left side just above her ear with the part on that side. Most of her cheek bone length bangs hung across her for head and covering her right eye. The matching white coat to Carr carr's black one, 3 sliver danggly stars earrings, tight almost too small if it wasn't stretchy white dress shirt, light black short skirt with built in shorts, and white socks that come just above her lace up boots that come to about 3 inches below her knee. A satin black ribbon was seen around her neck with a little sliver pentacle hanging down.

Ivy looks over to Carr carr and whistles. "Dang girl! Who are you hoping to kill tonight?" Ivy smiles as her friend blushes deep crimson. "You ready to go?" Ivy pats her coat for the keys to her Echo and smiles when she finds them.

"Yep. Lets find those boys and rip there heart out!" Carr carr says as she heads for the door.

"That's my girl!" Ivy says close behind her friend.

The 2 of them get in the car and Ivy starts it. As Carr puts on her seat belt Ivy loads a cd in to the player. As they hit the road Japanese music hits the speakers and Ivy turns up the volume.

45 minutes later Ivy parks the car and they are deep in conversation about what there favorite ep of Weiss was. They get out and Ivy locks the car but as she stands something brushes agenst her cheek. She brushes it off as a bug and meets her friend at the end of the car. Across from them was a club the desbacel's so high the pavement was vibrating with the beats. Out side a small line up of Asian males and females. The two girls look to each other and smile as wide as they can go.

"Hey Carr carr my zippers undone at 12 o'clock" Ivy says jokingly. Both girls fall into fits of laughter as they start to walk towards the line.


	2. Chapter 2 The unwanted spell

Strelitzia Reginae- Bird of Paradise : Wild Columbine and Epimedium

Enter standard disclaimers here: No I don't own the Weiss boys and I give all gratitude to those who do.

No you fan people the people who actually made the series!

Authors note: Strelitzia Reginae, Wild Columbine and Epimedium are actual plants if you don't believe me then look them up for your self. Sorry in advance for any of it not making sense. I tried my best.

Chapter 2. The unwanted spell

Once inside they star to grove to the music. They head over to the bar and each order a pink grapefruit Woody.

Ivy leans over to Carr carr and try's not to blow her friends ear drum "I don't know what direction my zipper is undone in first. Do you think you can help me out?" she smiled a slightly evil smile and brushed away something that hit her cheek again.

Carr carr smiles and shakes her head "I don't know either mine seams to be coming undone at every bishi I look at!" Both girls smile widely and take a another sip of there woody's. they found a table and just stood by it observing some of the guys letting the dance floor fill in a bit.

When there drinks were like one sip from being finished 1 guy dressed gothic like walked over to Ivy and asked her for a dance. She looked to Carr carr and she nodded. About 4 steps away Ivy looks back and there's another male asking her friend to dance. With in seconds they were dancing side beside on the floor loving every minute of the night.

Eventually Ivy's dance partner moved behind her and started to grind with her as a medium song came on. Whispering things she didn't quite hear. She turned her head and moved her hair aside in hopes to hear what he was saying. He got the drift and repeated what he said "you have a very nice neck. Would you mind if I cress it?" Almost against her will she shook her head 'no'.

His right arm that was around her waist tightened her against him. His left hand came up and pulled back the coat and shirt collar, just a bit. Soft sensual lips started at the base of her neck and worked there way up to behind her ear.

When he kissed behind her ear it sent a shiver down her back and shook her head 'no' . He got the message and didn't go there again. The lips started to go down again but between each kiss there was a pause and Ivy could hear him saying things again. She heard about two words but realized that they weren't in English or Japanese they were in Latin. Ivy tried to turn to see what he was actually saying but his arm held her tight against him.

The music started to fade and the lights grew dim. She searched the crowed for Carr carr but she didn't find her. Eventually she couldn't hold her self up any more and she was only being held up by the guy. Her head rolled to the front and there was no more music or light the only thing she could hear was the guys voice.

She still couldn't understand what he was saying it was all in Latin. Ivy asked for the Goddesses protection and left her body. She still couldn't hear the music but she could see 3 people, Her self the guy she was dancing with and Carr carr. She rushed over and tried to pull on her friends arm but nothing happened. She calmed her self and looked back to her body. The guys left hand was up around her neck covering her neckless.

Looking back to her friend she stood on the other side, concentrated and started to push against Carr carr's chi. Carr carr faulted a few steps towards her friend. She looked around and wondered what the hell was that. She looked towards Ivy and her eyes went wide. Carr carr motioned 'one minute' to her partner and started to move over to her friend. Ivy flew back to her body. Slamming a bit to hard into it as the guy leaned back out of the groove.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Carr carr asked yelling at the guy. She ripped his hand off Ivy's neck.

The noise came flooding back to her ears and the lights seamed to come back on at full blast. Ivy leaned forward and shut her eyes and clasped her hands over her ears. The guy didn't let her drop to the floor but instead walked her to an empty table. Carr carr and her partner close behind.

"Let me ask you again. What were you doing to my friend!" Carr carr asked.

He looked up with a worry filled his features. "I don't know I lost my self to one of the songs and . . "he shook his head "I was saying something in Latin. I really don't know."

Ivy finally able to handle the nosie and the lights looked from Carr carr calm then to the guy "BULLSHIT! You didn't know!" she then looked down at his neck.

How could she have missed it before. There around his neck a pentacle. But there was something inscribed around the ring of the star. Ivy reached out and grasped it and pulled it close. In the dim light she couldn't read it. "Take it off.!" Ivy commanded

"What!" the guy asked

"TAKE THE FRICKIN' THING OFF!" Ivy yelled. The guy quickly took the thing off. Ivy grabbed it from his hand and then touched her neckless it was warm. She handed it to Carr carr and nodded with a calmer look on her face. Carr carr took it and leaned in to Ivy.

"Put it in a pocket. Neither him or I can hold on to that. You've trained your chi you can defend your self. Just make sure that it doesn't touch your skin." Ivy instructed her friend. Carr carr nodded and put it in a pocket.

Ivy leaned to her still confused dance partner "I am stronger then you think. . . . If you still want to be my dance partner get me and my girl a grapefruit woody. Pronto." He nodded and scampered off. Carr carr took his seat.

"Are you oaky?"

Ivy nodded letting the last of the dizziness leave her head. Ivy's partner returned with 4 Woodys and passed them out. Carr carr sipped hers while Ivy smelt then chugged half of it.

A few minutes Ivy was back up and smiling all traces of the franticness behind her as she grabbed the wrist of her partner and dragged him out to the floor.

Three songs later Carr carr was right beside Ivy keeping an eye on her. As the night wore on Carr carr slowly slipped watching her friend and was moved away from her. It was defiantly way past midnight when a fast song came on. A breeze rushed into Ivy's face and uncontrollably she started to recite a verse. Ivy her self could barely hear what was falling from her lips.

Out side there was a great flash and everything in the club went black. Carr carr turned to see her partner but he wasn't there any more. No one was round her. Carr carr called out for Ivy but her voice was gone nothing came out when Carr carr opened her mouth. Instantly her legs gave out and she collapsed to the floor. And then everything left.


	3. Chapter 3 the fog

Strelitzia Reginae- Bird of Paradise : Wild Columbine and Epimedium

Enter standard disclaimers here: No I don't own the Weiss boys and I give all gratitude to those who do.

No you fan people the people who actually made the series!

Authors note: Strelitzia Reginae, Wild Columbine and Epimedium are actual plants if you don't believe me then look them up for your self. I love the 2nd opening so I am going to be using that in here too.ohhh advanced notice. I am not really good with the spelling or the punctuation and its like12:30 am. Bite me! ON WITH THE STORY!

Please read and review. Flames are welcome but will be ignored!

Chapter3. The fog

When Carr carr came too she barely remembered what had happened. She opened her eyes and found that she was lying beside Ivy. That bought some ease to her heart. The next question was where was she? She tried to sit up and found it was harder then usual. She heard a door open.

"Ah good your up. Well at least one of you."

It was a female voice. Cheerful trying to cover worry. Carr carr reached over to Ivy and shook her.

"The two of you just collapsed. Your partners had no clue what to do with you so we took you in. If your wondering they left there numbers. They were very worried about you. Did you have a rough night?" Carr carr looked over and recognized the lady as one of the bartenders.

". . M Sorry" was the only thing that Carr carr could scratch out. Her hand when to her neck as it now burned even to have air go down.

"Oh honey. Don't try to talk just have a sip of this. Its hot water lemon, and honey. Yours to pick" she set a tray down on a chair beside the girls. It held two small kettles, two mugs, a jar of honey and a plate of lemon wedges.

Carr carr looked over to the kettles. Gave it some thought and started pouring her self a mug. She slipped a lemon wedge in it and let it steep. She held it on her lap and stared into its depths.

"Mummh ... where. . ?" Ivy mumbled. Her eyes practically popped open when she tried to speak because of the pain.

"Where are you?" the tender asked. " your in the staff lounge of the club." she sat her self at the end of Carr carr's make shift bed. For the first time Carr carr noticed the low rubble and vibrating of the walls from the music that was still playing.

"What time is it?" Carr carr asked as she poured Ivy a mug of water and lemon too.

"Oh umm really early like 4 am that reminds me I need to get back and start lining up some cabs." the tender started towards the door but stopped and turned. "Would you like me to order you one special? Where are you going?"

Ivy took the mug and sipped the hot liquid feeling great on the way down.

"About 45 minuts from here. How much will that cost do you know?" Carr carr asked watching the tender.

"Umm about a hundred."

"Well we don't have that your gona have to get one that takes plastic." Ivy said staring down in to her cup. She rubbed the side of her head wishing the pain would go away.

"Okay I will see what I can do" the tender said as she opened the door and left the girls by them self.

Carr carr turned to her friend " mind explaining what the hell happened?"

Ivy kept stared down. "I have no clue. I think it has something to with that stinkin' neckless." Ivy griped her mug handle until her knuckles went white "it's the only thing I can think of. I am sorry that it wasn't a good night Carr carr" Ivy looked up to her friend clearly worried.

"Its okay hun." Carr carr rubbed her friends shoulder. "Lets just go home okay?"

Ivy nodded. They moved to the edge and got out. Gathered there jackets and boots then put them on. They headed down stairs to the bar where the lady that helped them before waved them over.

"Hey feeling better?" she asked and watched them nod. "Good your cabie is waiting out side for you two. He's the only one standing out side his car. Okay and he's willing to do debit. Hope you have a save drive home" She waved and turned to help another costumer.

The girls made there way to the door and opened them. White light filled the door way and fog rolled in making the girls cough.

They stumbled out into the street. A single white feather fell from the sky landing at there feet. Ivy and Carr carr looked around. There were no cabbies, no other half drunk clubbers. Just tall tall buildings.

Ivy looked down the street to her right. An exposed pipe burst and fog filled the street. She and Carr walked out into the street facing the fog.

Blinking once, then twice Carr carr could just make out the out line of four males coming through the fog.

"Umm Carr carr . . "Ivy leaned to her friend. "This is kind of like . . ."she trailed off when the four men came out of the fog and stopped.

Ivy looked to Carr carr. Carr carr looked to Ivy. Both smiled and said together. "Zipper fully undone!"


	4. Chapter 4 The language

Strelitzia Reginae- Bird of Paradise : Wild Columbine and Epimedium

Enter standard disclaimers here: No I don't own the Weiss boys and I give all gratitude to those who do.

Not you fan girls, the people who actually made the series!

Authors note: Strelitzia Reginae, Wild Columbine and Epimedium are actual plants if you don't believe me then look them up for your self. Now this story starts just before ep. 20 of the first season. And an advance warring I love Yoji so when he has to kill that fucking bitch. . . . Umm Asuka/ Neu chick again I might get a little mouthy when it comes to that part. I also love the 2nd opening so I am going to be using that in here too. Ohhh advanced notice. I am not really good with the spelling or the punctuation and its like12:30 am. Bite me! ON WITH THE STORY!

Please read and review. Flames are welcome but will be ignored!

Chapter 4: The language.

"Aww come on! We just finished with those other chicks!" the teenager with the brown coat and goggles complains.

"Who are you?" the tallest with red hair asks.

Ivy looks to Carr carr "must resist urge to glomp Carr carr -chan"

"Same to you Ivy -chan" Carr carr said not able to take her eyes off the last male who had said anything.

The red head stern look turned into a glare. "Name your selves." He demanded.

"Strelitzia Reginae!" Ivy spoke clearly and loudly for them to here

"We don't have the time for the likes of you!" the first one spoke again.

Carr carr took her eyes off the read head and made a disgusted sound. Then glared at him. Hers worse then the red heads. The boy took a step back but extended his claws.

"Ken not now. We have to get back." the chestnut in the blue coat spoke.

"Yoji's right. Let leave this for another day." the youngest looking of them all spoke.

The four of them started to back up. "Well see you later boys!" Ivy called after them. The one they called Yoji turned back, looked at Ivy and winked then disappeared into the fog.

"Okay Carr carr. . .melt!" Ivy smiled and went estactic.

"Ivy chan. . ." Carr carr was trying to hold on to her friends arm " that . . .that . . .that was AYA!"

"It was all of them!" Ivy agreed."ready and squeal!" The two girls let out a loud pitched squeal as they held each others had and hoped around in a circle. Until Carr carr stopped as a serious thought entered her mind.

"Umm Ivy what are we going a do for a place to sleep to night!"

Ivy stopped jumping too "SHIT!"

Carr carr stifled a giggle "Now your starting to sound like Gojyo"

Ivy titled her head and thought. Her mind connected Persia to the cops to the boys. She clapped her hands once "I got it! We go to the cop shop. Talk to Persia convince him that were not a threat and were only wanting what there fighting for. Set a time to meet up with Manx latter in the evening when they formally introduce us as there new partners Stay in the shop for the rest of the morning maybe get some shut eye. Then later today we will go to the flower shop and scope them out. What do you say!" Ivy waited wide eyed for Carr carr's responce.

She thought it over for a few minutes and then looked at Ivy. "Sounds great. Just one thing."

"What's that?" Ivy waited

"Where's the cop shop from here?" Carr carr stated plainly.

". . . . . . . SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" Ivy exclaimed stomping her foot with every 'shit' she said. Looking around she pointed away from the fog. "Lets go that way" and started walking. Carr carr shrugged and fallowed. Every so often they would turn right or left looking for some sort of life.

Most of the stores that they past were dark and closed. Until about 45 minutes later they came across a 24 hour mini mart. The girls walk in to see a board but stern looking lady behind the counter. Carr carr pushed Ivy up to the counter.

"Umm excuse me but do you know where the police station is?" Ivy asked clearly nervous.

"Out the door to your left, down three blocks, turn right and its about another block from that." The clerk said with out having to think about it.

Carr carr and Ivy bowed and thanked the lady. On there way out Carr carr thought of something particular.

"Hey Ivy chan were in Japan righ?"

"Yea why you ask?"

"If we were in Japan wouldn't we be speaking Japanese?" Carr carr asked inquisitively.

"Humm" Ivy thought about it and nodded. "Your right. Interesting. But that's not what were worried about." Ivy hurried onward turning the corner. "TO THE BISHIES!"

sorry about the weak ending it will get better


	5. Chapter 5 Step one

Strelitzia Reginae- Bird of Paradise : Wild Columbine and Epimedium

Enter standard disclaimers here: No I don't own the Weiss boys and I give all gratitude to those who do.

Not you fan girls, the people who actually made the series!

Authors note: Strelitzia Reginae, Wild Columbine and Epimedium are actual plants if you don't believe me then look them up for your self. I also love the 2nd opening so I am going to be using that in here too. Ohhh advanced notice. I am not really good with the spelling or the punctuation and its like12:30 am. Bite me! ON WITH THE STORY!

Please read and review. Flames are welcome but will be ignored!

Chapter 5. Step One

The girls found the station quickly and entered. They walked to the front desk and asked for the head of the police department. And they told them he wasn't in. Behind the front desk clerk a lady with elaborate bright red hair and a matching out fit walked by.

"Hey Carr carr did you see who that was?" Ivy nudged Carr carr with her elbow and watched as the lady in red disappeared though a door way.

"Yea I saw who it was alright."

The 2 girls looked to the clerk who had a bewildered look on his face.

Ivy looked at him strangely. "Umm could you not under stand us just now?"

"No" he answered plainly, wondering what was going on.

Ivy looked at Carr carr as things clicked into place. "So when we talked to each other were talking in English. But to others its in Japanese."

"It seams that way" Carr carr agreed

"You know this could be a good thing and a bad thing" A slightly evil grin started to spread across her face

"Ivy you wouldn't!" Carr carr knowing right well what Ivy was thinking.

Ivy turned back to the clerk "I am sorry to bother you sir but we were stranded by some friends after clubbing and we have no way to get back to her place and no money to stay at a hotel. Would we be able to barrow a couch or two for a few hours then we'll leave" Ivy gave an innocent look.

The clerk bought it. He looked over his shoulder and then nodded. "Fallow me. I understand what your going though. It happened to me when I was your age."

"Thank you so very much" Ivy and Carr carr bowed slightly and fallowed the man.

They were taken to the back room where lied a futon, comforter and 2 pillows in a corner. "You can use these just make sure your out by 10:00 am when the boss arrives."

"Thank you soo much. Just one question where is the washrooms?" Ivy asked.

"Down the hall 3rd door to your left" the clerk said gesturing down the hall to his right

"Yes and thank you again!" Ivy and Carr carr bowed again as the man left.

Carr carr turned to her friend "what are you planing! I only went a long cause I don't want you to get into any more trouble." she watched her friend sneak to the door and press her ear up against the door.

"I am not planing anything what makes you think that?" Ivy asked not looking at her friend.

"Oh I don't know your seeking to a closed door and making up lies!" Carr carr took on a pose.

"Shhhhh!" Ivy waved her friend quite. Listened a bit and then opened the door slightly. Looking though with one eye she saw no one and then slowly poked her head out. She waved her friend forward as she slipped out the door and took off tip towing down the hall in the opposite direction of the washrooms.

"Ivy chan!" Carr carr whispered "where are we going?"

Ivy stopped and turned back. "Manx is here that means Persia is here too right?"

"Yea I guess soo" Carr carr thought about it and it seamed a reasonable assumption. "But what if we get caught?"

"We wont get caught if you shut up. . . .but if we do just tell them were looking for the bathroom." Ivy turned and looked around a corner. And saw the same red headed woman going into a very important office. "I just found Manx come on!" Ivy took off around the corner. Carr carr giving one last look over her shoulder before fallowing her friend.

They snuck down the short hall and stopped in front of the door. Carr carr kept watch as Ivy pressed her ear up against the door. She heard a female voice and a male voice. She turned to Carr carr and pointed at the door and nodded.

Carr carr nodded back. Ivy took a deep breath and reached for the door handle. Turning it slowly she heard a click.

"Who's there!" the male voice asked.

Ivy and Carr carr stepped into the door way.


	6. Chapter 6 all other steps

Strelitzia Reginae- Bird of Paradise : Wild Columbine and Epimedium

Enter standard disclaimers here: No I don't own the Weiss boys and I give all gratitude to those who do.

Not you fan girls, the people who actually made the series!

Authors note: Strelitzia Reginae, Wild Columbine and Epimedium are actual flowers, if you don't believe me then look them up for your self. And an advance warring I love Yoji. I found some trouble spots in my original plan but they are fixed now ! Yae! Ohhh advanced notice. I am not really good with the spelling or the punctuation and its like12:30 am. Bite me! ON WITH THE STORY!

Please read and review. Flames are welcome but will be ignored!

Chapter 6: All other steps

Manx looked to Burman. Manx sternly looked at the new intruders on there private conversation. "May I help you ladies?"

"Maybe" Ivy said walking further into the room, Carr carr right beside her. "We have heard about a group called Weiss and we were wondering if you could set up a meeting for us with them"

"I have no clue to who you are talking about!" Burman stood "Now if you don't have something pressing I would like you to leave."

"I want to see Aya!" Carr carr stated. "Look we know you're the guy that gives Weiss there taped missions obviously before Takatori- san passed. We know there code names and yours is Burman. So spill the beans and get us in with them."

Burman looked slightly unsettled at her code name being used but covered it quickly. "My name is not this Burman name. Now please get out of my office!"

Ivy's temper was wearing thin by this time. She clenched her fists. And the door to the office slammed shut and locked it self. Every one snapped there attention to the door. "humm" Ivy thought.

To the right of the girls they heard a distinct click of a gun chocking. Burman, Carr carr and Ivy look over to Manx who was pointing a gun at Ivy and Carr carr.

"Manx please put that down. These girls are no threat to us." Burman said with a slightly pleading tone.

"Really!" Carr carr took a step towards Manx "what do you think the boys would say if we told them that you could have stopped Persia from getting killed?."

A blank unbelievable look came across her face. "N. .n .. No." Manx's lowered the gun and looked to the floor.

"Look Burman- san Manx-san. We know what's going to happen and we can help the boys. Were both very tired and wish to get some shut eye. The only thing we want it for you to get us to meet them and put us on 1 mission with the boys." Ivy told them flat out

"Just one mission then after that one mission the boys will decide if they want us on there team till we can get back or if they don't and we will just get in the way" Carr carr stated the stress finally getting to her voice.

Burman looked to Manx. She shrugged and nodded. "Okay when would you like to meet them?"

"Yes! Umm later tonight when you give them there next mission." Carr carr smiled.

Manx looked slightly surprised but shrugged it off "Okay meet Burman at the side ally beside the flower shop tonight at 10." Manx looked forlornly out big window.

"Umm just one question" Ivy asked.

"Humm?" Burman sounded

"How do you make the videos now?"

"Well we digitally add his picture to Burmans voice. Which we deepen on the computer with voice enhances. Its not hard and we thought it would be best to help the boys though it. And thats why I had Burman here to replace me. So every time I showed up I didn't remind Omi. . well all of them for that matter."

"Okay. And thanks." Ivy and Carr carr turned to leave. Ivy stopped and turned back to them "umm sorry for intruding and beeing bossy its just. . . . . umm . . we want to help the boys if in any fashion that we can." With that said the two girls left and went to bed.

At 9:30 the desk clerk came and woke them up. They used the washroom lean up a bit and while going though her pockets Ivy found a wad of Yen. How it got there neither one of them knew. On there way out they each kissed him on the cheek as a thanks. They asked where the flower shop was and left.


	7. Chapter 7 Trixi flowers

Strelitzia Reginae- Bird of Paradise : Wild Columbine and Epimedium

Enter standard disclaimers here: No I don't own the Weiss boys and I give all gratitude to those who do.

Not you fan girls, the people who actually made the series!

Authors note: Strelitzia Reginae, Wild Columbine and Epimedium are actual flowers, if you don't believe me then look them up for your self.

Later in the story I give qualities of us like blood type and astrological signs. After the story I will list what they mean.

And an advance warring I love Yoji. By the way I haven't said it before but I every once and a while make reference to characters from another series called 'Saiyuki' Goku is from this series. Sanzo is mine, I will kill you if you think you do.

Ohhh advanced notice. I am not really good with the spelling or the punctuation and its like12:30 am. Bite me! ON WITH THE STORY!

Please read and review. Flames are welcome but will be ignored!

Chapter 7:Trixi flowers

"Soooooooo." Carr Carr wondered beside Ivy "What now?"

"We shop" Ivy said nodding towards what looked like a mall.

"Yea okay with what money?"

"The wad in my pocket." Ivy stated bluntly.

Carr Carr starred at Ivy. How could she state something so simply! "Wha. . what! Where did you get that?"

"Hell if I know. I put my coat on this morning and it was in the pocket. So I am not going to question it." They reached the doors of the mall and when in.

Two hours later the girls emerge from the shopping mall multiple bags in each hand.

"Okay we get food now right!" Carr Carr cried clutching her stomach.

"I need food!" Ivy agreed with her friend. The two of them started into fits of laughter "we sound like Goku!"

They wandered down the street and found a place to eat and get changed.

"To the flower boys!" Carr Carr pumped a fist into the air.

Later

"Wow the boys really are popular. The show never shows this many." Ivy spoke. The two girls were at the park which so happened to be right across from the flower shop.

Carr Carr her hair down now in light curls bounced lightly around her face, a spunky orange one shoulder, half sleeve shirt and worn flair jeans. Upon the shirt it said 'its all about me' in white lettering. Ivy had her hair up in a pony tail, bangs slightly crowding her face. Her shirt was a fancy blue green thing with bowed sleeves and a mesh horizontally cut back. A long black flowing skirt with a slit up to the mid thigh covered her legs.

"So now what's your plan?" Ivy turned to Carr Carr and stared expecting something

"Whaaaa!" Carr Carr asked turning a surprised look to her friend "this was all your plan. You have to decide on how to get us over there!"

"Okay okay Carr Carr calm down I was only joking with you!" Ivy said smiling. "We just have to wait till the little horde goes to school." Ivy looked at her watch. It had stopped ticking. "And I cant tell you when that will be cause my stupid thing is messed!"

The two girls went back to watching the horde and the boys work. After 10 minutes the young ladies started to notice the time as well and run off, probably almost late for school.

Ivy turned to Carr Carr. "Now Carr Carr. No squealing and no glomping you will totally ruin our cover if you do that so just stay cool and no starring either. Act cool and natural."

Carr Carr nodded and they made there way across the street.

The girls walked in casually and started to look at the flowers in the pots. Carr Carr stayed out side while Ivy walked in. Grabbing Yoji's eye.

Yoji looked to Aya , Ken then Omi. Omi walkes over to Ivy "umm miss. May I help find a flower. We have lots of beautiful flowers."

"Umm I was looking for a specifically exotic one." Ivy asked knowing that she was getting the undivided attention of all the boys.

"Well we get a lot of imported exotic flower. Do you know the name of it?" Omi asked

"Well I am looking for the Bird of Paradise" Ivy saw Aya and Yoji's head snap in her direction to look at her.

Omi shakes his head "sorry; no miss we don't have any of those. Though if your willing to wait we can order you in some. It would only take maybe two weeks"

Ivy looked to Carr Carr who just walked in and was across the room looking at flowers in the case. "Umm no that's okay thanks any way. But would you have any Wild Columbine or Epimedium?"

Omi looks around "unfortunaly were out of them too but were getting a shipment in three days."

"Umm okay I will wait. Thanks" Ivy turned and joined Carr Carr looking at the flowers, the boys watching there every move. Soon after wards they left the shop.

Once the girls were gone Yoji moves over to Aya and ask "did those girls look familiar to you?" Aya nods

Down a couple blocks Ivy and Carr Carr find a street vender selling t shirts with saying on them. Ivy smiles evilly and they pick out 4, one for each guy.

For the rest of the day the girls messed about and explored the area they were in. At 7:30 they met back at the flower shop to meet Burman back in there clubbing outfit that they had agreed on that they would use as there mission outfits.

Burman comes out of the shadows from the far end of the ally beside the shop. Looking slightly grave she waves the girls forward to a back door and enters. At the top of the stairs she quietly tells the girls to wait until they have been called on. Ivy and Carr Carr nod. Burman leaves them to give the boys there mission.

After explaining what it is the 'beasts' are after Burman clears her thought. "There is one more thing to add to this mission. Girls you can come down now."

Carr Carr and Ivy descended the stair case with uncanny grace and elegance that they didn't even know where it came from.

"Boys meet the girls of Strelitzia Reginae. Epimedium and Wild Columbine respectively." Burman lifted a hand to gesture in their direction.

Ivy steps forward and bows. " Hi my names Ivy Megami, I am 20 years old, blood type O, sign is Scorpio, birthday October 28th and my hobbies involve anything that has to do with anime and weapons. Code name Wild Columbine" she took a step back. Carr Carr fallows suit to Ivy " Hello my name is Padewan Carr Carr, age is 21, blood type is A, my sign is Vergo birthday is August 26. Hobbies include anime, cute guys and Asian men. Code name Epimedium"

Ken, who apparently temporarily lost his voice while the girls intro found it again and practically exploded. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" he turns to Burman "we cant take these . .these girls! On the mission! They will mess everything up!"

Ivy's fist clenches and a coaster goes flying off the table into wall. Several others start to move. "Excuse me Ken! But we are big 'girls' and we can handle our selves. Why don't you give us a try first before you pass judgement on us!" Ivy huffed and crossed her arms over her chest clearly angry.

Ken turns and glares at the girls. Carr Carr glares right back not giving him an inch.

Omi carefully stands and in a timid voice says "this one is too soon. Why don't they come on the next one when we have had some time to get to know them?"

"NO." Carr Carr blurts out

"No we have to come on this one." Ivy glances at Yoji then to the floor.

"Well I see no problem with it." Yoji says leaning ageist the wall "It might even be fun to be fighting side by side with such pretty feisty things instead of ageist them." Ivy glanced up at Yoji and tuned crimson before looking back at the floor.

Aya gets up from his seat and move to the bottom of the stairs where the girls are standing. Carr Carr immediately blushes.

"You can come as long as you stay out of my way" Aya said rather coldly then pushed though them and started to mount the stairs.

"Ummm wait!" Carr Carr called out to Aya "we have a present for you. For all of you!" Carr Carr hands Aya his shirt then one to Omi. While Ivy handed one to Yoji to whom she couldn't make eye contact with then lightly tossed Kens to him.

They each opened them up and read what they said. Aya's red shirt said "I'm anti social; that means go away!" Omi's green one had a picture of a cartoon kitten with the words "kitty's little devil" Yojis dark blue one said "I'm your playboy." Ken opened his and was not impressed with his black one saying "Soccer whore"

Meanings!

Ivy Megami- depending on the spelling the last name means God or deity

Blood type O - is a way that some people define peoples personality. O is the type of person who tries to make everyone happy. They are very friendly and putting a positive light on things. They are eager to please types.

Sign Scorpio - well I am one naturally but not the point. Another way to define a personality. Determined, intuitive, powerful and secretive

birthdate October- to define the gemstone opal

Padewan Carr Carr - her name on here. She has her own account. Any star wars fan will notice that the first part is from there. She dreams about having Obi wan teach her the force. . .and other things (lol j/king don't kill me Carr Carr!)

Blood type A - usually serious with friends and people they can rely on (you will see how much Ivy does so in later chapters its mostly when there fighting) very rational.

Sign Vergo- Modest, shy, reliable, intelligent, practical and perfectionist

birthdate August- Peridot

t shirt meanings

Aya- Carr carr and I actually saw a vender selling Aya's shirt and well that's where we got the idea. I think if you know Aya you know how much this one fits him.

Yoji- was a bit harder cause I know he's some what of a player but he also cares deeply for the women he loves. So I didn't want anything to slutty but not too bland.

Omi- actually makes reference to his father being Persia, which is a type of cat. And Omi being told to kill people sorta like the devil. You get ?

Ken- his was more of a gag shirt. We know how much he likes soccer so we did a play on it.


	8. Chapter 8 House coat issues

Strelitzia Reginae- Bird of Paradise : Wild Columbine and Epimedium

Enter standard disclaimers here: No I don't own the Weiss boys and I give all gratitude to those who do.

Not you fan girls, the people who actually made the series!

Authors note: Strelitzia Reginae, Wild Columbine and Epimedium are actual flowers, if you don't believe me then look them up for your self. Any thing with a " " has a meaning or needs to be explained. They are not numbered but they are explained in the order that they show up in.

Ohhh advanced notice. I am not really good with the spelling or the punctuation and its like12:30 am. Bite me! ON WITH THE STORY!

Please read and review. Flames are welcome but will be ignored!

Chapter 8: House coat issues

An awkward silence filled the room after Aya left. The t shirt crumpled in his right hand. Ivy was the one to break the silence.

"Umm would Carr Carr and I be ale to ask you guys a simple favor?"

"Umm? What's that" Omi asks

"Well you see were not from around here" Carr Carr starts timidly "and as of yet we have not found a place to sleep. ."

"So what she is trying to say is that is it possible for us to sleep here? We will clean up after our selves and clean any dishes that we dirty and maybe help out a bit in the core department. .. Or something." Ivy smiled and looked hopeful at Yoji.

"Well my bed is always open to lovely ladies like your self." Yoji offered and smiled taking a couple steps towards the girls. Ivy practically melted.

"Are you sure you can handle to 2 feisty young girls?" Carr Carr asks. Ivy's head snaps away from Yoji's face to death glare Carr Carr.

The lamp behind the couch starts to sake.

Seeing the conflict between the 2 girls he starts to back up "Ahhh no sorry, only for 1. Though as much as I would like to have you both, I just cant" He bummps into the back of the chair and has to stop.

"CLAIM IT!" Ivy yells.

"Awww. Dang it! I'll play yea a round of cards for it ." Carr Carr suggest hopefully grinning ear to ear.

Ivy smiles but shakes her head no. she walks over to Yoji and hugs him around the middle. Ivy being slightly shorter she came to mid chest muscles on Yoji. He wrapped his arms around Ivy returning the hug.

Carr Carr looked from Ken to Omi "Eugh I think I will take the couch"

"Okay night night Carr Carr sleep well." Ivy left Yoji's arms and made for the stairs Yoji, Omi and Ken fallowing her.

The room falls quite and Carr Carr sits on the couch finding it really really comfortable. She took off her jacket and boots and turned off the lights. She made her way back to the couch and layed down. With in seconds she was a sleep.

Carr Carr rolled over and fell off. She looked around and rubbed her head wondering were she was. Seeing a clock that read 2 AM she stood realizing she needed the washroom. Badly.

She made it to the stairs and found her way to the hall way. Finding several doors she starts trying them. First on the right was to the kitchen. The second on the right was a closet. She tried the first one on the left.

It was a dark room with a wide floor to ceiling window covered with sheer white drapes that were blowing in the wind of the open windows. To the right of that was a door half closed with dirty clothing poking out the bottom of it. Next to the closet was a dresser with a mirror on the wall behind it. An old arm chair with Aya's mission jacket thrown on it with the t shirt on top of it. The bed was in front of the window.

The body on the bed rolled over and moaned. Carr Carr realized that it was Aya's room and tip toed in and sat beside the bed on the floor. She looked closely at the face that was in front of her. The skin so soft she wanted to touch but didn't dare. The red hair lightly falling down his cheek. The light soundless breathing. The sheets were down to his waist, half hazardly ruffled around his lower ranges and legs.

Carr Carr just sits there watching him for a bit. After a while her bladder wouldn't let her and she had to find the bathroom desperately. She placed both hands on the bed to host her self up but her right hand fell on something other then the bed sheet or Aya. She looked over and pulled the soft fabric off and held it up. She realized it was his house coat. She never realized that a silent strong type like Aya would were something like a house coat!

She looked over to his waist and almost dared herself to look what he did where to bed but stopped her self before she did. Instead as pay back for being so cold to her she was going to take it. She stood and left. Closing the slightly creaking door behind her.

A bright morning comes waking every one. Yoji, Ken, Omi and Ivy all standing in the kitchen eating cereal and drinking coffee and tea.

Aya storms in looking angrier then usual. "Who took my house coat!" he look to each one of them. All of them had blank stairs. Yoji had his coffee cup half way to his mouth when he stopped to look at his partner dumb founded.

At that time Carr Carr walked in wearing the said missing house coat yawning and scratching her head. "Hey what's up?" She looked around wondering what's going on.

"You stole my HOUSE COAT!" Aya yelled at Carr Carr

"Heyy! Don't yell its to early. I haven't had my screwdriver yet!" Carr Carr said rubbing her head and shying away from Aya slightly.

Aya rolled his eyes and turned and left stomping his feet.

"Umm Carr Carr where did you get that?" Omi asks.

"I needed to go to the washroom last night and I found Aya's instead and then found his house coat I was cold and so I borrowed it." Carr Carr shrugged and made her self a cup of coffee.

After breakfast the boys go to get ready to open the store. "Hey Ivy. I'll be back I got to go do something. I'll be right back."

"Okay no problem." Ivy shrugged it off and went back to eating.

Carr carr stood and left the room. Walking down the hall she stopped in front of Aya's room door and took a deep breath. Then knocked and waited for him to answer the door. When the door opened Aya did not look impressed when he saw who it was.

"Look before you say anything or close the door listen to me please." Carr Carr was looking down and avoiding his gaze till the end when she looked up into his eyes. "I am sorry for borrowing your house coat with out asking you first," she took it off and held it out to him. "I shouldnt ask you to forgive me cause it was wrong and I know that but I am." Carr Carr pushed the house coat into his hand then turned and walked down the hall.

Aya stepped out of his room and watched Carr Carr walk down the hall. He looked down at the slightly warm house coat in his hands and the expression on his face turned soft.

reference again to part of Saiyuki where the boys play a round of a card game to see who gets the full bed and not one of the futon's on the floor.

screwdrivers for breakfast is a tradition that Carr Carr, Kasui and I have when we visit each other during weekends


	9. Chapter 9 Definatly not natural

Strelitzia Reginae- Bird of Paradise : Wild Columbine and Epimedium

Enter standard disclaimers here: No I don't own the Weiss boys and I give all gratitude to those who do.

Not you fan girls, the people who actually made the series!

Authors note: Strelitzia Reginae, Wild Columbine and Epimedium are actual flowers, if you don't believe me then look them up for your self. Any thing with a " " has a meaning or needs to be explained. They are not numbered but they are explained in the order that they show up in.

Ohhh advanced notice. I am not really good with the spelling or the punctuation and its like12:30 am. Bite me! ON WITH THE STORY!

Please read and review. Flames are welcome but WILL be ignored!

Chapter 9: Defiantly not natural.

"Okay so we'll decide when we get there?" Ivy was talking to Yoji just out side of the shop. Ivy looked over and saw Carr Carr exiting the house and walking right past them. "Okay see you later" Ivy hugged Yoji and ran after her friend.

"Hey Carr Carr what's up?" Ivy asked as she reached her friend.

"Umm nothing. You want to watch the boys get swarmed again?" Carr Carr asked heading towards the park.

"Yea okay." Ivy agreed but kept her friends mood in the back of her mind.

With in ten minutes the boys' shop was swarming with school girls waiting a look at there favorite boys. With every girl that swarmed around Yoji a new flower pot that was bigger and heaver moved a few inches.

"Hey you bored yet?" Carr Carr asked a little mad sounding and standing.

"Yea. Defiantly" Ivy agreed and joined her friend.

For the morning the girls explored the area and met back at the flower shop to see what they were going to do for the mission.

"So tonight Ivy and me go to the movies and tomorrow night we explore the factories on the list that are the most likely" Yoji summed up the mini meeting.

"Yep sounds great to me!" Ivy said an arm around Yoji's waist.

Ken Omi and Aya nodded but said nothing further. The bell to the store shop rang and the boys left.

"Okay so we know where things are around here but what about in here?" Ivy asked looking around.

"True so your saying we should explore this place?" Carr Carr smiled "Okay"

The two of them walked around and happened upon a dojo.

"What the hell is this doing here!" Ivy asked

"Judging from the slices in the wall this is where they practice." Carr Carr said running a finger along a deep slice in the wall.

"Umm Carr Carr have you noticed something that happens. . . .?" Ivy looked over to see Carr Carr looking at her hand. A bright blue ball the size of a ping pong ball was floating above her palm. "Umm Carr Carr what is that?"

"I don't know!" Carr Carr sounded worried. " I was thinking. You said I had trained my chi in the club so I was trying to step it up and make it so I didn't just feel it. So I could see it too and this is what happened!"

Ivy blankly starred at her friend.

"What don't give me that look I don't know how I am doing this." Carr Carr said not taking her eyes off it knowing that Ivy was looking at her weirdly.

Ivy thought for a moment. "Try making it bigger. I will be right back" With that Ivy ran out of the room.

Carr carr watched her go looking really worried. She looked back at the ball in her hand that was still softly floating in the palm of her hand.

She thought of a tennis ball witch was bigger then a ping pong ball. Nothing happened. She tried again. Nothing. And again. Nothing. She tried about 3 more times and nothing happened each time. Each time she thought of it differently. The ping pong ball growing into the size of a tennis ball, the ping pong ball going 'puff' and becoming bigger, it shivering and growing. She even tried shouting at it. None of these and other worked. Getting pissed off she imagined energy particles around the ball gathering around it and joining it. This did get a result. A very small result. Carr Carr tried again. Nothing. She realized that for it to grow it needed more of what it was made of. And well it was 'her' ball of chi so she collected her chi in her chest and sent it down her arm to the ball.

This yielded huge results. It was now the size of a soccer ball.

There was a muffled sound at the door then it slid wide open with a thump. A huge box hovered and bounced in fallowed by Ivy with one of its flaps in her mouth. "Ahhh mhitle hephhhh!" mumbled Ivy.

Carr Carr started to laugh but came to her friends help. "What do we need these for?"

Ivy put down the rest that were in her hands. "To practice on unless you want to practice on each other?" Ivy looked to her friend and smiled evilly.

Something occurred to Carr Carr "Hey Ivy. If your hands were full and the box is to big for your foot to reach the door with out you falling over, how did you get it open?"

Ivy's smile widened. She looked at one of the boxes on the ground and flicked a hand at it. It started to move across the ground. It got about three feet and stopped. "I was thinking about all the times I got mad and I noticed that something moved each time. With Ken yesterday it was a coaster on the table, earlier today it was a flower pot. So I found these boxes and brought them back for us."

Carr Carr nodded and looked to her box. "So what am I suppose to do with this?"

"Lets see what happens when it hits something. You might want to shrink it first though." Ivy suggested looking at it like it was going to blow at any time.

Carr Carr took some energy from it and the ball went back to its original ping pong size. "Ready?" Carr Carr asked

Ivy concentrated and a box lifted into the air and floated about six feet from the girls. Carr Carr though the ball and it hit the box and exploded. Both sets of eyes widened. Then the faces lit up and smiled. Both evilly identically.

For about 3/4 of the next hour the girls practiced. Ivy lifting various heavy things into the room for Carr Carr to blow up, set a blaze or basically desecrate. Ivy also practiced ripping some of the things apart, crushing them and slicing them to small tiny pieces.

After the girls thought they had a good handle on there new found powers they started to spar with each other.

When the girls were good and sweaty Yoji walks in smiling still wearing his work clothing "Hey girls you ready for our double date?"

"Double date!" the girls repeat in unison

"Yea. I am just so good that I convinced Aya to come with us; Ivy I hope you don't mind." He said looking at Ivy

"No not at. . . all?" Ivy watched Carr Carr run to Yoji and tackle glomp him. He stumbled back a bit. Ivy scowled at first then smiled wide as she saw how happy her friend was. "Okay Carr Carr. Time to get your nasty sweaty body off my man!"

"Its okay I still have to change from work." Yoji peeled Carr Carr off him and set her down.

"Okay well be ready in about 30 minutes we have to shower still." Ivy said walking up to Yoji and patting him on the chest

"HA! You be ready in 30 minutes! That'll take a miracle!" Carr Carr said standing beside Ivy.

"Ohh shut it you! Lets go and get ready before the cat with string starts to ask about the litter." Ivy spun Yoji around and hooked arms with him. Carr carr on the other side linked arms also and walked Yoji out the door chatting his ear off of how there day went totally leaving out the figuring out of powers part of course.

I am making reference to the mess left by Carr Carr and Ivy after there powers practice on there various things. The 'cat with string' is referring to Yoji cause the weiss boys have cat code names and Yojis weapon is the wire so I put the 2 together. And the 'litter' part is the bits and pieces left from the attacks by the 2 girls.


	10. Chapter 10 Speed demons

Strelitzia Reginae- Bird of Paradise : Wild Columbine and Epimedium

Enter standard disclaimers here: No I don't own the Weiss boys and I give all gratitude to those who do.

Not you fan girls, the people who actually made the series!

Authors note: Strelitzia Reginae, Wild Columbine and Epimedium are actual flowers, if you don't believe me then look them up for your self. Any thing with a " " has a meaning or needs to be explained. They are not numbered but they are explained in the order that they show up in.

BIG WARNING: I have to warn you in this chapter Aya actually has some fun. Any one who is an Aya fan knows how OOC this is for him. I am sorry I had to do this to him to make the story interesting and it also helped with the story line.

Ohhh advanced notice. I am not really good with the spelling or the punctuation and its like12:30 am. Bite me! ON WITH THE STORY!

Please read and review. Flames are welcome but WILL be ignored!

Chapter 10: Speed demons

It turns out that Carr Carr was right. It took both girls interchanging in and out of the bathroom an hour to get ready. When they were done they found 2 very bored looking men sting in the living room watching tv.

Ivy bounds up to Yoji and gives him a hug. "So what do you think?" Ivy steps back and dose a twirl. Showing off her black sparkle halter backless shirt and light black pants with ties from the knees down to the tips of boots. Her hair was held in a side pony tail with a flower and elastic.

Carr Carr walked up to Aya and stood there watching him scan her. Her black heeled shoes, pleated and studded blue jean skirt and white dress shirt partly open just about left nothing to the imagination. Her hair in a half pony tail.

"Sorry Aya I tried to get her to were something better, sexier but she wouldn't" Ivy said from Yoji's arms.

Aya looked almost as if he didn't want to take his eyes away. "Umm Yea that's okay. This. . this is fine." Carr Carr instantly went hot in the face and found a new interest in the floor.

"So are we ready to get this show on the road!" Yoji asked smiling.

"Yea!" Ivy pumped a fist into the air and walked with Yoji to the back door. Aya's hand around Carr Carr's waist not far behind them. The two guys when to a garage door and lifted it to reveal a green and white race car, a sliver white Porsche.

"Is that. . is that. . . Seven?" Ivy stood and stared pointing at the green and white race car.

"Heya! And she waiting to take you for a ride!" Yoji said patting the wind shield of the car.

Ivy walks up to her mouth moving but not saying anything. She looks from the car to Yoji and back again several times before actually getting words out of her mouth. "Can. . . .can . . . can I touch her?"

Yoji laughs running a hand though his hair. "Yea sure!"

Ivy very timidly brushes her fingers along the hood. Then squeals.

Aya rolls his eyes and looks to Carr Carr "will you be getting in or should I shove you in the trunk?"

"Epp!" Carr Carr trots to the passenger side of the Porsche and opens the door.

Both girls get in Yoji helping Ivy into the racing harness while Aya starts his engin and revs it. Carr Carr rolls down the window and grins from ear to ear. On Ivy's face was an identical smile.

"Hey Carr Carr" Ivy calls over to her friend. "Wouldn't you just love a pic of this?"

Aya pulls out first into the ally way and turns towards the street. Yoji fallowing him in his moves. They reach the lights and Yoji pulls up beside Aya's car. Yoji looks over to Aya and smiles a slightly devious smile. Aya knowing the man very well knows what the smile is about and takes off when the light turned green squealing his tires. Yoji takes off after him. The two boys race around the other cars on the road competing with each other. After a bit get stopped by a red light

Yoji looks over the smile wider "Hey Aya! Lets see what your little dinky car has under that hood!" slowly the smile faded from Aya's face. "Who ever gets to the movies first pays for the other couples tickets!" Aya was now death glaring with Carr Carr to help.

"GREEN!" Ivy shouted and Yoji took off with out looking forward first. Ivy looked back and the Porsche was right on there tail!

With in seconds they were pulled up beside them and Carr Carr was waving at them.

"Hey Ivy do you like to go fast?" Yoji was loving every minute of this.

"Hell yea! CRANK IT!" Ivy yelled pumping her fist in the air agian. Leaning forward she waved to Carr Carr as Yoji kept his eyes forward. "Bhu bye!" Ivy yelled and the race car shot forward. Ivy starts to laugh. Aya keeps up with Yoji for a few minutes before starting to loose ground with Seven picking up speed. Ivy puts both arms up into the air and waves back.

Back in Aya's car Carr Carr just rolls her eyes and chuckles.

"I don't know how many street races he's won with that car of his. But he sure does love her." Aya patted his car " but this girl can go pretty fast her self I just cant control it. She gets very pushy"

Carr Carr thought of Ivy if she was in the Porsche they would be able to keep up. She would be able to keep it in shape. As she was thinking about the cars the thought finally sunk in. She. . . . was. . .in. . . . . Aya. . . . . . . . car. His Porsche. The only other person that she knew of to sit in this ultra nice interior was that nasty girl Sakura who she loathed.

Ivy watched Yoji maneuver around the other cars safely while slowing down; using his turning blinkers the hole time. She smiled and started to hand surf out the window using the plane from Macross plus.

Yoji watched her out of the corner of his eye smiling. As he looked back to the road he felt a hand on his leg. At the knee it started to slowly move up his leg then back down to the knee. He looks down and the hand disappears. He looks back up to the road and the feeling returns. Moving from his knee to dangerously close to his crotch. He looks down again. Nothing but the feeling is still there.

The 'hand' moves from his leg to his shoulder an then to his neck. Lightly brushing the nape of his neck. His chin juts out slightly and he lets out a little moan. It then moves up into his hair and makes it way over and starts stroking behind the ear. His eyes slightly close and his smile softens to a pleasant throughly enjoying smile. He slightly tilts his head into the 'hand'.

"Umm Yoji we just passed the movie theater." Ivy pointed out with her left hand at a big building now behind them. Her right hand still wind surfing out the window.The 'hand' still caressing the spot behind his ear.

He looked over. Saw both of Ivy's hands and his eyes widened to the size of saucers. "HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT!" The feeling instantly stops.

Ivy whips her head around to look at Yoji. "What are you talking about?"

Yoji pulls over into the beach parking lot and parks. "I am talking about you feeling me up!" he then thinks about it "its not like I really minded but still!"

"What are you talking about I wasn't doing anything." Ivy said her face straight, a small sparkle in her eye quickly disappeared once she was done talking.

"I am talking about you running your hand up my leg" Yoji started. Ivy reached over and did a bad reenact of what she thought he meant. At the end her hand playing a little with the top of his pants. "Then you played with the spot behind my ear." Ivy reached up to do that too but he grabbed her hand before she could. Yoji stared into Ivy's face. She started to blush and looked away.

He thought about all the times when he noticed something had moved. The coasters going flying into the wall when Ken objected to them coming, the lamp shaking when she death glared Carr Carr for the bed, that morning the flower pot moving when all those school girls were swarming him. All the things happened when Ivy and Carr Carr were around but just now he was never able to control Seven with that much ease when pushing 280 mph around cars and the hand thing. He was only with Ivy.

Yoji unbuckled his belt. "Ivy. Tell me the truth it was you, wasn't it?"

Ivy looked towards the ocean. She said nothing.

"I saw the coaster and the lamp! And just now you helped steer Seven around those other cars." Yoji confronted her.

Ivy undid her seat belt and got out of the car to avoid answering him.

Yoji fallows. "Ivy!"

Ivy breaks into a run a long the beach away from Yoji. Yoji runs after quickly closing the gap between them.

He grabs her arm and spins her around. Ivy was looking down just enough that her bangs covered her eyes in shadows. "Ivy. . . ." Yoji starts but sees a smile starting on her face.

A sound like some one was drawing in sand came from behind Ivy. Yoji looked behind her to see the word 'YES' spelt in the sand. Yoji said nothing but brought her close to him and hugged her.

Ivy's eyes widened then half closed. Ivy started to silently cry in Yojis arm.

Mean while back at the movie theater. Carr Carr stood identical to Aya. Both looking very unhappy. Both glaring at anyone who dared to walk in front of them. Both holding bags of popcorn and medium sized drinks.

"Where are they?" Aya asked anger rang throughout his voice.

"I don't know." Carr Carr said. "Do you just want to go in?"

"Yes. Lets go" Aya turned with Carr Carr and went in to the movie.

Back on the beach. Ivy had her head on Yoji's out stretched legs as he leaned back on his hands. They sat there and watched the sun go down not giving a care in the world that they were missing the movie.

(I swear I am only writing this story for Carr Carr. . .sigh oh well I get Yoji and a ride in Seven! Whoot!)


	11. Chapter 11 Dreaming

Strelitzia Reginae- Bird of Paradise : Wild Columbine and Epimedium

Enter standard disclaimers here: No I don't own the Weiss boys and I give all gratitude to those who do.

Not you fan girls, the people who actually made the series!

Authors note: Strelitzia Reginae, Wild Columbine and Epimedium are actual flowers, if you don't believe me then look them up for your self. Any thing with a " " has a meaning or needs to be explained. They are not numbered but they are explained in the order that they show up in.

I like Yoji way more then any of the other boys, if you haven't figured that out by now then your just euber slow. So for us to come in for this mission was totally my decision and well only so I can cuss out that bitch Neu/ Asuka. If your gona rush off and watch ep 21 you will notice that they get the mission after Yoji has his dream in the ep but I have switched it around so it works for this story. Apology's for doing this I just think it works better to express the connection the girls have with knowing what's go in to happen and with the guys.

Ohhh advanced notice. I am not really good with the spelling or the punctuation and its like12:30 am. Bite me! ON WITH THE STORY!

Please read and review. Flames are welcome but WILL be ignored!

Chapter 11: Dreaming.

After the movie Aya and Carr Carr go to a sushi bar for dinner thinking that any other plans they had with Ivy and Yoji were now burning in hell where Reiji Takatori should be.

The two were deep in conversation when a familiar voice exploded behind Aya

"Hey you two! I didn't think I would see you guys till we got back to the apartment!"

Aya and Carr Carr turned around and there stood Yoji and Ivy smiling ear to ear.

"Where did you to go!" Aya demanded standing to come just short of Yoji's head.

"We when to the beach and had an awesome time. Didn't we Ivy?" Yoji looked down at Ivy and smiled making her blush. Ivy nodded.

"Umm Carr Carr I need to talk to you." Ivy said and nodded towards the girls wash room. "Excuse us boys."

The girls left the boys at the bar and went to the washroom.

"So what's up?" Carr Carr asked once they were inside.

"Yoji figured out my powers." Ivy stated.

"WHAT! How can you say that so calmly! How did he do this?" Carr Carr just about went ballistic.

"I was. . um. . sorta playing with him. On the way to the movie theater." Ivy said shyly. "And well he didn't see my hand when he looked down to his leg. Then I made the big mistake of using both of my hands to wind surf and point out that we missed the theater." Ivy looked up and saw the mixed of anger and disbelief on her friends face. "What can I say he would have figured it out eventually. He was a P.I.!"

Carr Carr didn't say anything for a while. "Well what was his reaction to it?"

Ivy explained how he figured it out and how she told him. Carr Carr leaned against the counter and sighed heavily.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now. And you can bet that's probably what he's telling Aya right now while were in here." Carr Carr sighed then shrugged. "We might as well finish dinner with the them."

"If you ask me they were bound to find out any way." Ivy moved to the door and opened it.

The girls made there way back to the men and sat beside their respective partners. They chatted about this and that while they ate and drank. When they were finished Aya and Carr Carr got up and made to leave.

"So because you never made it to the movies I am leaving you with the bill Yoji. Enjoy" Aya said as he joined in step as Carr Carr.

The waitress brought over the bill and bowed. Yoji looked at it and his eyes widened in shock.

"Aya! Did you have to get the most expensive thing on the menu!" Yoji yelled after them making a seen in the restaurant.

Ivy started to blush "Yoji its okay just pay the bill. Please?"

Yoji looked down into Ivy's face and his anger faded. He walked up to the till and handed them the bill and his card. As he was entering his pin number he started to grumble again about Aya's expensive tastes. Ivy latched on to his arm and he stopped when he looked in Ivy's happy face.

The group got home with no mistakes or races. They walked down stairs to find Omi typing madly away.

"Hey Omi" Yoji greeted the younger man. "Any news yet on those factories?"

"Ehhh. Hey Yoji." Omi looked up from his computer. "No, not really. I have just found the lay out plans for them. But this one seams to stick out for me. I think we should check this one out first tomorrow."

"Okay. Thanks. Keep up the good work." Yoji said turning around and heading for the stairs "Oh and Dude don't stay up to late to night remember you have school in the morning you cant miss any more days!"

"Yea sure Yoji" Omi turned back to his screen and continued typing.

Upstairs Yoji filled the other 3 in what he had talked to Omi about and whisked Ivy off to bed. Aya and Carr Carr stayed behind and talked about sharing a bed for the rest of there stay.

In the morning Ivy woke to dishes clanging and laughter. She rolled over and saw that Yoji was amazingly still asleep. She stealthily moved from the bed to the door with out making a sound. Ivy looked back at the still sleeping Yoji. She looked down at her self. Clothed only in a shirt of his. She stole a pare of pj pants and put them on, held them in place with one hand and left the room.

She made her way to the kitchen and opened the door to find an unimpressed Aya covered in white powder and a giggling like a school girl Carr Carr holding a half empty bag of flour. Ivy blinked. Blinked again. Closed her eyes and shook her head then opened her left one then her eye. Nothing changed.

"Mornin' Ivy-Chan!" Carr Carr greeted wayyy to cheerfully. She put down the bag of flour and picked up two glass's of what appeared to be orange juice and walked over to Ivy thrusting a glass into Ivy hands.

Ivy smelt the glass and instantly hit with the smell of vodka. There was a fait hint of orange juice. "Screwdriver eh?"

"As all ways!" then Carr Carr turned to Aya "so you gona make those pancakes or what?"

"Well you have wasted half the bag of flour on my head so I don't know if I will have enough now!" Aya grumbled and turned back to the counter.

"Kousi single or just a regular single? and how many of these have you already had?" Ivy asked eye brows coming together in a meaning full look.

"Umm one I think?" Carr Carr looked as if she was straining to remember

"She's already had two that's her third. She has already gone through a hole box of orange juice on her own!" Aya spouted over his shoulder.

Ivy and Carr Carr started into conversation while Aya started mixing flour, eggs and milk in a bowl.

Mean while back in Yojis room he starts to dream. He violently rolls to the other side and clutches the sheets. His face turned from pleasant to angry to surprised with in minutes of each of other. His breathing rapid and hard. He sits bolt up right in the bed covered in a cold sweat, still breathing hard, clutching the pillow.

He sighed and ran a hand though his hair. He wiped the sweat from is for head and looked around for Ivy. And found her no where. He thought that maybe it was best for her to not have witnessed that.

He got up and put on a pair of jeans, did up the fly and found is smokes. He walked over to the window and lit one. He watched the sky lighten up as the sun came fully over the horizon and started the day a new.

He couldn't help but think of his dream. He missed her so much. And now that he knew that she was still alive it stirred emotions that he thought were long dead in him, that he wouldn't ever feel again. Then there was Ivy who was cute and reflected many of her qualities but she wasn't the real thing. The real thing was alive. She was just trying to kill him. And it broke his heart.

Yoji was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Ivy come in. She saw him leaning against the window jam with a smoke in his mouth looking forlorn and euber sad. She knew from watching the episode that he just had his dream about Asuka.

She bit her lip and walked over to him. A few steps a way she stopped. She held a coffee cup filled and fixed the way he liked it. Only with help from Aya.

"Um Yoji." Ivy had her head bowed so she didn't see the reaction of slight surprise on Yoji's face. "I thought you would be up by now so I brought you some coffee." Ivy offered it forward.

Yoji quickly closed the gap between the two of them. Gently took the cup from her and with the other hand lifted her head to look at him. "Thanks"

Ivy heaved a heavy sigh. "Yoji I know what you were dreaming about." she searched his face for any hint of what he was thinking but it was just sad and forlorn. She pressed on "I know about your partner and how you think she's now part of Schreient." she looked down and moved to the bed. Yoji fallowed her sitting right beside her paying no attention to the coffee in his hand. "And well your right she is. As it is I shouldn't be telling you this."

"How do you know all this?" Yoji asked

Ivy paused before answering him. "Its hard and very complicated" Ivy thought of a way to tell him what she was in her world. "Have you heard of Saiyuki? Or Gundam wing? Pokemon?"

"Yea there all shows on the Tv." Yoji said

"Yea well where Carr Carr and I come from your one of those shows that we can watch on the Tv like you watching Sanzo or Heero here on there shows. Your show is called Weiss Kruze" Ivy paused to let it sink in what she was saying and what it ment.

"If you know what's going to happen . . Will you tell us?" Yoji was looking at the floor slightly mad but still a little confused.

Ivy stayed quite for a bit. "I'm sorry. I cant." she finally dropped the bomb.

Yoji said nothing but stared into is coffee cup.

After a bit Ivy got up and started to walk past him. He reached out and grabbed her arm. She turned to see what he needed and he placed his forehead on her stomach. She placed her other free hand on his head. They stayed like that for quite sometime. Ivy comforting Yoji and Yoji just needing.

Yes Yoji is the tallest one of the group.

Kousi single is also known as a jigger or something close to a double shot. Kousi doesn't know how much is in a regular shot. A shot is an ounce for all you youngin's that cant drink yet.

This is the dream that takes place at the every beginning of the episode. He is dreaming about his old partner then about Asuka. BH!


	12. Chapter 12 Practice fight

Strelitzia Reginae- Bird of Paradise : Wild Columbine and Epimedium

Enter standard disclaimers here: No I don't own the Weiss boys and I give all gratitude to those who do.

Not you fan girls, the people who actually made the series!

Authors note: Strelitzia Reginae, Wild Columbine and Epimedium are actual flowers, if you don't believe me then look them up for your self. Any thing with a " " has a meaning or needs to be explained. They are not numbered but they are explained in the order that they show up in.

I like Yoji way more then any of the other boys, if you haven't figured that out by now then your just euber slow. So for us to come in for this mission was totally my decision and well only so I can cuss out that bitch Neu/ Asuka.

Ohhh advanced notice. I am not really good with the spelling or the punctuation and its like12:30 am. Bite me! ON WITH THE STORY!

Please read and review. Flames are welcome but WILL be ignored!

Chapter 12: Practice fight.

After breakfast the boys went and opened the shop while the girls went back to the dojo and worked both there powers and there bodies in combos on poor defenseless boxes till 11 when they quit and made lunch for the boys.

Ivy walks in from there apartment door. "Hey are you all hungry?"

"Hell yea!" Yoji cheered

"How are you hungry Yoji you didn't do anything!" Ken complained.

"Well we've got lunch only for hungry people up stairs so you can only come if your hungry!" Ivy smiled.

The boys closed up and fallowed Ivy up to the kitchen where Omi was sitting still in his uniform.

"What are you doing here shouldn't you be at school?" Yoji asked sitting next to Ivy. Ken on the other side; Omi then Carr Carr and Aya competed the table.

"I was called out and told do go home cause someone phoned the school and got me excused for the rest of the day." Omi said handing his bowl to Ivy for rice.

"Well I figured that we could some how prepare for the mission to night. Cause well if I don't do something I will be wound tighter then a spring in a pen." Ivy said filling Omi's bowl then started on Kens

"Ivy and I were practicing this morning so we wouldn't mind more if you boys are interested" Carr Carr suggested.

"Umm shouldn't you be telling Omi and Ken about something Ivy and Carr Carr?" Aya said picking up his chopsticks.

"Umm . . " Ivy had to think about it "ohh yea! Ummm. . . . ."

"Ivy- chan please pass the hot sauce." Omi asked

"Yea sure" Ivy just looked up and the bottle of hot sauce rose slowly and started floating over to the youngest.

"Am I the only one seeing the bottle moving on its own?"Ken said wide eyed and panic in his voice.

"No and stop freaking Ken. Its only Ivy." Aya said not looking up from his meal.

Ken looked over to Ivy who was eating as well. "She cant possibly be doing that both her hands are on the table!"

"I have powers of telekinesis." Ivy said calmly "I am a telekinetic"

"And I can manifest and manipulate my chi and use it to fight." Carr Carr said

"Oh so your working for dirty bastard's Schwarz! Your sent here to spy on us." Ken stood highly upset.

"No and tonight you boys better go prepared to fight" Ivy said ignoring the alarming looks that she got from Carr Carr, Aya, and Yoji.

"Ivy what the hell is that about?" Carr Carr practically yelled at her friend before Ken could get a word in.

"Kitty with string knows." Ivy said bowing her head and concentrating on her food.

Aya, Omi and Ken were now all strangely looking at her, while Carr Carr looked pissed.

Lunch finished quietly. After they all quickly cleaned up and headed for the dojo. Grabbing there weapon on the way.

"Okay so who is going to fight who first?" Ivy asked.

"I will." Aya said walking to the middle of the dojo with katana in hand.

"That means me!" Carr Carr rushed forward.

Both bowed to each other. Carr Carr held both of her hands in front of her fingers spread out like she was holding an invisible ball. She closed her eyes and concentrated. A small blue light appeared and grew to a slightly large tennis ball. She then rotated her hole grip and brought her hand closer around her chi flatting it. She grasped one end making it into a hilt and then brought the other hand out in a straight motion to the side. She opened her eyes and in front of her was the light blue Chi katana.

"Nice Carr Carr!" Ivy cheered from the side lines.

Aya slid his sheath off and tossed it to Ken. He stood in his stance holding the metal katana in front of him. Both looked at each other dead seriously. Using some far off nose they charged at each other. Aya fallowing thought to do his slide slash movement but stopped short when Carr Carr blocked him. He pushed on it but it didn't budge. Carr Carr in her forward movement stance couldn't be budged by just anything. She ducked rolled under Aya's sword and stood quickly slashing at Aya's back. Just missing as he spun out of the way trying to regain his balance. He side stepped quickly and got back in stance.

This time Carr Carr attacked with out warring. Slashing down ward then horizontally across his chest but missing. She spun and thrust forward just catching the edge of his shirt and cutting it as he side stepped out of the way.

"Eep!" Carr Carr came out of her trance. Her katana disappeared in a flourish as she ran to Aya to see if he was hurt or not.

"No I am not hurt. Carr Carr. But I have full faith in you." Aya said rapping Carr Carr in a hug. "Who's next?"

"I will be" Omi said stepping up "I want to go against Carr Carr!"

Carr Carr started to laugh. She walked up to the little guy and patted him on the head. "Don't make me hurt you" she said jokingly.

"Okay Yoji you and me! Lets go!" Ivy tugged on Yoji's arm

"Okay. But I don't want to hurt you." Yoji said a little worried.

Ivy smirked "No worries Yoji-kun you wont!" Ivy smiled and reached behind her pulling out a bladed fighting fan. "Lets see what you got! You go first!"

Yoji shrugged and pulled a length of wire out from his watch and whipped it at Ivy. She took a leap back wards and avoided the attack. Yoji recoiled it and tried again. This time Ivy blocked it with her fan having the wire wrap around it.

Yoji reffed backwards and practically ripped it out of her hands. Flinging it back wards he let it go and Ivy grabbed it with her powers and thrust it at one of the ceiling joists. Having it stuck there instead of any where else. Yoji shot his wire forward to Ivy again but she lunched forward and voided the attack all together ending up in Yoji's face.

"How do you like me now?" Ivy asked as she placed a balled fist lightly into his stomach. A small slightly unnoticeable tear trickled from the corner of her eye.

Yoji slightly stepped back putting some space between the two of them.

Ivy back stepped a few. Thought of taking out her other fan but decided against it. Instead this gave Yoji time to attack. With out knowing what was going on Ivy's right hand flung up against Yojis attack and whipped the wire back around him tying him up instead.

"Well now Yoji- kun I have you where I want you." an evil smile crept across her face.

"Why is that smile a bad omen?" Yoji asked curiously.

"Ohhhh no! Ivy chan be nice!" Carr Carr tried.

"But Carr Carr I am not going to do anything bad to him." Ivy snapped her fingers and the top button of his pants came undone. "I just want to see what color it is today." she flicked her index finger down. The fly came undone and pants slid off revealing dark purple boxers.

"IVY- CHAN YOU ARE SOOOOOO DEAD!" Yoji yelled struggling against his own wire.

"Ohh purple! Don't worry Yoji- kun I wont show them how big it is. I'll be good" Ivy let the wire fall limp as she let her mental hold of it go. She saw the look on Yoji's face and said "umm I think its time I run"

To late Yoji had already picked up his pants and was charging at Ivy. Again she put up her right hand and Yoji seamed to run into an invisible foam shield. Ivy trotted up to him and gave him a big hug!

"Thanks Yoji- kun that was way... fun!"

Yoji couldn't help but smile and hug her back.

"What about me I want a peace of you!" Ken said pointing at Ivy.

"Are you sure?" Ivy turned to face her new partner. "Long range to short range. I sure am glad that I am so versatile!" Ivy smiled. She mentally retrieved her other fan as she pulled out the other one.

"You have two!" Yoji asked surprised.

"Hai!" Ivy cheered and then lunched at Ken. Throwing her fans into the ground deciding that she didn't need them. Carr Carr started to count.

Ken thrust forward, Ivy ducked under landed a light blow to his stomach, then dropping to the ground spinning she kicked his feet out from under him. She leaned on to her left side across her back extended her right leg into the air and brought it down. Stopping just above Ken's neck. She planed her left foot beside her right leg and her hands above her shoulders. Lifting off with her left foot she flipped into standing position.

Ivy stood over Ken her hands on her hips lightly breathing hard. "Had enough?"

"Yae Ivy -chan!" Cheered Carr Carr. "I got to eight!"

Ivy gave a small laugh. "And we were going to give him extra if he could stay off his butt!"

Using the same previous reference for Yoji. Cat code names, Yoji uses wire for his weapon.

That combo is thanks to a good friend Xpheus. name on FF11 if you play that and I think Guild wars and WOW too. Awesome game that Guild wars. Iffy on the spelling though.


	13. Chapter 13 No worries Promis!

Strelitzia Reginae- Bird of Paradise : Wild Columbine and Epimedium

Enter standard disclaimers here: No I don't own the Weiss boys and I give all gratitude to those who do.

Not you fan girls, the people who actually made the series!

Authors note: Strelitzia Reginae, Wild Columbine and Epimedium are actual flowers, if you don't believe me then look them up for your self. Any thing with a " " has a meaning or needs to be explained. They are not numbered but they are explained in the order that they show up in.

I like Yoji way more then any of the other boys, if you haven't figured that out by now then your just euber slow. So for us to come in for this mission was totally my decision and well only so I can cuss out that bitch Neu/ Asuka.

Ohhh advanced notice. I am not really good with the spelling or the punctuation and its like12:30 am. Bite me! ON WITH THE STORY!

Please read and review. Flames are welcome but WILL be ignored!

Chapter 13: "No worries. Promise"

Night had come and the assassins were gathered in shadows on a forest covered hill top. The moon was out with half power on the cloudless night giving the whole lay of the land a harmonious erie glow.

Aya turned to the two new to the group. "Remember the plan girls. You wait here until we get back. We don't really know what is in there"

Ivy sighs and starts to complain that she can help. Carr Carr joins in the attempted convincing.

Yoji steps up and places a hand on Ivy shoulder. "We care for you way to much for you to get hurt. So please just stay here." Both girls bow there heads and give in to the boys wishes. "Thank you." The guys turn and leave. Running from shadow to shadow.

The girls watch them make it to the building. Ivy plops down and looks to the sky sighing. Carr Carr joins her friend.

"So how do you feel about the rest of the episode?" Carr Carr asks her friend Ivy.

Ivy pulls her knees close and places her head on them. After a minute or so she answers in a sad tone. "I can say that I am not looking forward to it very much. To be truthful I don't know what I will do when I see that bitch."

"Ivy you know Yoji wouldn't be very happy if he heard you say that about Auska."

"Its not Auska I mean Neu. The changed bitch that will break my beloved's heart. I really don't want to be around for when she comes back with us to night. I think I rather die." Ivy said morfully.

Carr Carr placed her friend in a light hug "don't worry it will be" but before Carr Carr could finish her sentence they hear a plain of glass breaking. Both heads snap up to see Ken jumping out of the window. Fallowed closely by Tot.

"Shit!" Ivy said as the girls got up and started running down to the building.

Ken looks up as he rolls out the way of a umbrella attack to see the girls running towards him. "Stay back!" Ken yells at them. The girls slow to swoon at the care that Ken was giving towards them.

Tot notices the girls and turns and runs off around the building. Ken stands fully and turns to the girls. "What are you doing here? Your suppose to be up at the meeting place. You know what? . . . whatever just stay out the fight!" Ken turns around putting on his goggles, jacket and gloves. He then runs to back to the building smashing though another plain of glass.

Girls lean there heads together and quote "Now that I have my claw! I can fly!" and burst in to fits of giggles. Ivy slowly looks back at the window that Ken entered from.

"Hey Carr Carr is this the part that I think it is?" Ivy asked any emotion draining from her face except worry.

Carr Carr looked at the window solely nodding. Ivy slowly closes her eyes and starts to move forward. "Ivy you cant." Carr Carr grabbed her friend by the arm to stop her from moving forward. "I know you want to help but you cant. Not right now. You will just be hurting Yojis pride and he has to do this to bury his past." Ivy hung her head and balled her fists. The rocks on the gravel started to shake.

"But my Yoji is beeing beaten to a pulp. I cant just stand a side and let it happen" Ivy said though gritted teeth. The rocks began to rise to knee hight.

Tears started to slowly roll down both the girls cheeks. "I can hardly hold back my self but there gona' come out soon and Aya will kill us if he sees us down here so some on we have to hide!" Carr Carr starts to pull Ivy toward a bush. The rocks fall to the grown as Ivy lets them go. They kneel down just in time to see the other Shrient girls come leaping out of the broken windows Aya in tow.

Head lights blaze around the corner of the building fallowed by a pink bug. Tot at the wheel. Tot squeals the car to a stop and let the 3 others jump in. As Ken and Omi comes out to join Aya. She swings the car around and aims it at Aya. Omi rases his cross bow and aims for the tire.

He fires. From the bush Carr Carr whispers to Ivy "I'm putting my crossbow down and going home" both girls stifle laughs.

Omi's arrow hits the tire and sends pieces flying and the car out of control. The car swerves and hits Neu instead. Omi drops to his knees tears starting to flow from his eyes mumbling "I didn't want that to happen"

The pink car swerves again and drives off into the night. Carr Carr scrambles to stand and run to Aya .

Aya turns to see who was running towards them. "Carr Carr! What are you doing here? I told you to stay there no matter what! What do you think your doing coming down here? Those girls are dangerous! You don't know how dangerous!" Carr Carr ignores the scolding from Aya and hugs him.

Yoji gingerly jumps out of the window to see Neu laying on the ground. Face down, not moving. He rushes over to her and starts to mumble her name "Auska, Auska." He gingerly touches her arm to feel warmth coming from it. He slowly roles her over and wipes the dirt from her face. "Auska Auska!"

Omi stands, walks over to the pare on the ground and checks her pulse. After a minute of watching her face for signs and counting Omi speaks "She has a pulse its very faint. She is just in shock, it's a good chance he will live from the hit" He looks up at Yoji battered and brused. "The other girls tried to run down Aya" he paused looking down "I. ..I shot out one of there tires and. . . I didnt mean for this to happen you have to under stand. They swerved and hit her instead. I am so sorry Yoji."

Behind all the commotion Ivy gets up and leaves making no noise. She runs into the surrounding forest sticking to trees and shadows to hide her presence. For a moment she teased her self by thinking that Yoji saw her leave. Tears streamed down her face as her heart started to crack.

Carr Carr clings to Aya's arm as she, Aya and Ken watch Omi tell Yoji what happened.

After short words they decide to take her back with them and get her checked out. Yoji carring Neu lead the way back to the cars, fallowed by Ken and Omi at a distance. Carr Carr turns and looks behind the bush that her and Ivy were hiding in earlier.

She sees lettering in the dirt. She creates a ball and shine's it on the places. It reads

'_meet you back at the house. No worries. Promise_."

In the distance you hear a tree being up rooted with a painful scream and lunched across the forest. Birds scattering into the night sky.

Carr Carr looks up sad and forlorn. Aya looks at her. "I swear if she's getting it on with Schuldich, I'm gona be pissed that she didn't invite me!" She looks to the questioning face of Aya then at the back of Ken. "I guess I cant really order you and or Ken to go look for her can I?"


	14. Chapter 14 Dont ask about betral

Strelitzia Reginae- Bird of Paradise : Wild Columbine and Epimedium

Enter standard disclaimers here: No I don't own the Weiss boys and I give all gratitude to those who do.

Not you fan girls, the people who actually made the series!

Authors note: Strelitzia Reginae, Wild Columbine and Epimedium are actual flowers, if you don't believe me then look them up for your self. Any thing with a " " has a meaning or needs to be explained. They are not numbered but they are explained in the order that they show up in.

I like Yoji way more then any of the other boys, if you haven't figured that out by now then your just euber slow. So for us to come in for this mission was totally my decision and well only so I can cuss out that bitch Neu/ Asuka.

Ohhh advanced notice. I am not really good with the spelling or the punctuation and its like12:30 am. Bite me! ON WITH THE STORY!

Please read and review. Flames are welcome but WILL be ignored!

Chapter 14: Don't ask about betrayal.

Carr Carr looks up at the kitchen clock and sighs then stares into her cup of green tea. "Don't worry I know she will come back." Aya says comfortingly.

"But its 3:45 I know she's mad about this but still if she doesn't come back soon she will drain all her energy and die. And who knows how much of that forest is left or who she met that is no longer in one piece. I am really worried about her."

The kitchen door opens slowly to reveal a young woman, battered, blood shot eyes with bags, her skin pale and clammy and her hair disheveled. Carr Carr gasps when she see her friend in this bad condition. She rushes over and embraces her friend in a loving hug. Ivy pushes her friend away and looks to Aya with her tiered eyes. Carr Carr looks at her friend slightly hurt but says nothing.

"May I please brow a pillow and some blankets?" Ivy asks directly to Aya, ignoring Carr Carr completely.

Aya looks from Ivy to Carr Carr then back to Ivy. "Hall closet top shelf. 3rd door from the bathroom." he looks down sadly and to avoid any other questions. Ivy bows and leaves the room leaving the door open. Carr Carr takes a few steps forward when Aya speaks out to her "Carr Carr- chan don't. Not yet. She needs time to get over it."

Carr Carr nods and sits back down beside Aya. "That's easy for you to say I know what's gona happen and that wont be pretty." Carr Carr mumbled as she picked up her cup and started to sip the rest of her tea.

Ken and Omi walk in looking slightly tired and really board. Both take a seat at the table. Omi asking what the matter was with Carr Carr, Aya explaining that Ivy had finally made it home.

"Really? Is she okay? Where did she go?" Ken asked with pure worry in his voice.

"Yea she's going to bed . . somewhere. She's as okay as she will get for now." Carr Carr answered

"Her heart must be in like a billion pieces right now with Yojis girl thing coming back." Ken said looking at the kettle thinking about putting on some more tea. "Any idea what we should do so we don't step on any toes or get her pissed off at us? Well cause in reality I really don't feel like flying through a wall any time now."

"Yea especially since what we have gone though so far show no signs of what were looking for." Omi says sadly. "We've been at it since we got back and we haven't found a thing yet."

Every one starts to think of what they can do while Ken fills the kettle with water for more tea.

Aya speaks first "well personally I would want to be given space so I could sort out my feeling and thoughts."

"Or we could force our presence on her and basically always have one of us with her." Ken offered turning around and leaning on the edge of the counter.

Omi took a bit longer and thought it out. "We can show our support for her by talking to her and letting her talk to us and using us as a sounding block for her troubles"

the 3 guys look to Carr Carr for direction. Her being the only one who really knows Ivy. Carr Carr swirled her cup and thought about it. "I think . . We should give her space for now and after a day or 2 let her know that she can come and talk to us if she needs to, even if its rambling and incoherent thoughts." the guys nodded agreeing with the plan of action.

Ken finishes making the tea for him self and Omi. Offers some to Aya and Carr Carr both turn it down and go to bed.

' _Thats Yoji's voice.' _Ivy thought leaning on a support beam in the dojo. Still in the slacks and sweater she was sure that belonged to Ken. She found them in the clean pile in the laundry room. She listened to Yoji ask Neu about her memories. She squeezed the pillow harder when she heard a woman's voice speak distressed. A cardboard box across the room rose into the air and ripped it self to shreds.

'_It hurts my ass! I'll give you something to complain it hurts!'_ Ivy's thoughts paused as she starts to cry again. Stopping mid cry to hear the door slam open to a room and Aya yelling for the where about's of his sister.

Carr Carr runs in after Aya and grabs his arms stopping him from shaking Neu any more then he had. She pulls him back a few steps and stands in front of him hugging him. "Aya stop!"

"Look I will find that out later!" Yoji said practically yelling at his katana welding partner in assignations.

Carr Carr lightly pushes Aya back then grabs his hand and pulls him from the room.

The rest of the day was spent with no incidents, Ivy no where to be found by any one, Yoji and Neu out of the house, Aya grumbling with every thing he did and glaring at any one that talked to him, Omi and Ken spent the day going though the files still.

At dawn the next day Ivy tries and successfully launches her self to the roof using her powers. She sat watching the sun rise. Thinking of what's happening next and how even though Carr Carr and her self are in the show how its not messing up the episode. Eventually she just started to stare blankly and thoughtless at the light blue cloudless sky. Her right hand fingers dragging repeatedly on the roof material continuously even when the rough surface broke the skin and her fingers started to bleed.

Once the sun was well above in the sky Carr Carr made her way up to the roof and sat beside Ivy. "Hey." Ivy snapped out of her thoughtless trance and looked over at her friend then down to her hand. She held her hands together in her lap hiding the blood out of sight from Carr Carr. "I have been looking all over for you." Carr Carr looked around and whistled "wow you pick the good spots to sulks. Not only is it hard to get to but the view is amazing!" Ivy bowed her head not particularly looking at anything then at her friend out of the corner of her eye. Carr Carr looked at Ivy. "Hey you know your not the only one going through this. I like Yoji too you know and I want to beat Auska up just as much, . . okay maybe not as much as you do but still." Carr Carr paused.

"Don't call her Auska. She isnt Auska. Yoji thinks that she is and will remember and that his love for her can make her remember and he will soon find that out its not going to work. And soon he will have to kill the only person in the world that he fell in love with." Ivy's voice was filled with hate and spite and huge amounts of sorrow. "I know I cant interfere with his time with her. It wouldn't be right and it wouldn't feel right." she paused and looked up to the sky to see 2 birds fly past above them. "But that doesn't stop the horrible feelings that come and wipe out every other emotion I have then when it leaves it leaves me emotionless. I am starting to think that meeting the guys was the worst thing in the world it doesn't change anything."

Carr Carr thought about what her friend was saying and realized even know that they had come in and was taking part in the story it didn't change much from what they watched a week before when they were sitting back in her living room. "But that still doesn't mean that you have to do all the suffering by yourself. Aya and Ken have been sickly worried about you and Omi has been making enough food to cover you as well at dinner times. He makes a nice little package and leaves it in the fridge with your name on it because well none of us know where you are sleeping. He hopes that you will find it and eat it but its always there in the mornings. I guess you haven't eaten in days. Have you? How about we go out for dinner to night? Just the 2 of us?" Carr Carr looks over to her friend to find her picking at her right handed fingers that are covered in blood. "Whoa! Ivy! Why didn't you tell me!"

Ivy just stared blankly at her fingers picking a small pebble out of the index tip. Carr Carr pulls Ivy's hand out and gingerly pick the pebble out and heals her hand by passing her fingers over Ivy's. Ivy takes her hand back and continues to pick at the healed finger tip.

"Ivy. If you ever need to talk you know where you can find me okay?" Carr Carr asked putting a hand on her friends shoulder and shaking her a bit to get her to come back. Ivy nodded and mumbled her thanks. Carr Carr got up and left leaving her friend to sit on the roof by her self.

Carr Carr walks past the garage into the kitchen and sees Aya reading the news paper. She smiles " Hey Sanzo. Where's your glasses!" Carr Carr snickers at the glare she gets from over the paper and helps her self to the contents of the fridge. "Hey where's Yoji and "Auska"?" she makes the little bunny ears with her fingers. "Seven is missing"

"They have gone to some place to help her remember" Aya said shortly and flatly.

Carr Carr stopped "ah. I see"

That day Carr Carr helped in the flower shop but only out of total boredom. "Hey Carr Carr. Come help with today shipment!" Ken called to her. "You can carry these to the front right window that would be great they are tropical flowers so they need lots of sun light." Ken handed Carr Carr a large green bucket with long stemmed odd looking flowers. It had multiple orange and blue pointed flowers stood vertical from a green horizontal curled flower.

Carr Carr looked at the flowers in her hand. "Are these what I think they are?"

Ken smiled and held up two other potted plants. One was like a flower with double petals, light red all most a purple on the inner one surrounding the pollen stem. The outer a darker red which split into 2 just past the connection to the stem and pointed out at the end. The stem being small, thin with med to small leaves.

In the other pot there was a 4 petaled purple flower with a white stripe that grew off the main petal and into a soft balled tip. The stems were thin and spinally coming from large heart shaped leaves.

"This one is called a wild columbine and this other one a epimedium. " Ken smiled " I though you would like them so we special ordered them in for you girls."

"Yea." Omi chimed in "and the one your holding is called 'birds of paradise' or as you girls first referred to your self 'Strelitzia Reginae'"

Carr Carr smiled wide and put the bucket down and ran over to Ken giving him a great big hug. "Oh you guys are the best! Thanks soo much!"

The day could have gone better but it didn't get much better then that. After dinner Aya, Ken Omi and Carr Carr gathered down stairs to talk about the mission when Yoji walks in.

Aya stands and demands to know if she told him anything. "Tell me has she said something!"

"No she hasn't remembered anything yet and you cant badger her into it either. You cant find her Aya!" with that answer Aya storms off. Totally pissed.

Carr Carr leaning on the back of the couch slowly recognizes the scene. She points to Ken. Who ignoring her pipes up and asks Yoji. "Hey what if she's just playing with you?". Then she points to Yoji. As if playing the episode in slow motion Yoji balls his hand into a fist and pulls back, aims and punches Ken square in the jaw. She couldn't believe her eyes even know shes seen the episode numerous times before. Still in slow motion she watches Yoji storm from the meeting room hair and shirt flowing behind him.

Ken rubs his jaw. "I guess that was the wrong thing to say."

Carr Carr gets up and walks over to Ken. "Of course it was! Dumbass!" The flicks her hair over her shoulder and walks out the same way the 2 before her did.

Sanzo is the Buddhist monk and leader of the 'Sanzo group' from Saiyuki. Usually when they are stopped in a town or close to a town you will often see Sanzo reading a news paper with his top down and sexy little reading glasses


	15. Chapter 15 Knowing the future sucks!

Strelitzia Reginae- Bird of Paradise : Wild Columbine and Epimedium

Enter standard disclaimers here: No I don't own the Weiss boys and I give all gratitude to those who do.

Not you fan girls, the people who actually made the series!

Authors note: Strelitzia Reginae, Wild Columbine and Epimedium are actual flowers, if you don't believe me then look them up for your self. Any thing with a " " has a meaning or needs to be explained. They are not numbered but they are explained in the order that they show up in.

I like Yohji way more then any of the other boys, if you haven't figured that out by now then your just euber slow. So for us to come in for this mission was totally my decision and well only so I can cuss out that bitch Neu/ Asuka.

Ohhh advanced notice. I am not really good with the spelling or the punctuation and its like12:30 am. Bite me! ON WITH THE STORY!

Please read and review. Flames are welcome but WILL be ignored!

Chapter 15: Knowing the future sucks.

Ivy recounted the days and was sure that today Yohji gets the wench to supposedly remember. She opened the door to the dojo slowly and poked her head out. She waited long enough to know that everyone was busy except Carr Carr. And just that person walked down the hall from the bathroom.

"Hey Carr Carr!" Ivy whispered "is everyone gone?" Carr Carr jumped and spun on her slippered heel.

"Don't scare me like that!" she looked at her friend happy that she's finally come out to see the world in so long but she also didn't blame her. Her eyes were blood shot like shed been crying a lot. She suspected that if she had been using her power then they would have known about it. "Umm Yohji is taking the day off, Omi is in school and the other 2 are in the shop."Ivy nodded and looked nervous rubbing her elbow. "By the way nice pj's. Kens right? He will be so mad when he finds out." Carr Carr smiled and turned around to walk a way.

Ivy lowered her head "umm yea. How did you know?"

"Only the soccer whore would where something like that." Carr Carr laughed. "They specially ordered in our flowers by the way. They came yesterday." Ivy looked up surprised. "Surprised too eh? Yea Ken says its there way of saying thanks." with that Carr Carr walked the rest of the way down the hall and disappeared into the kitchen.

Ivy stood glued to the spot surprised by the boys kindness when all the girls had done was; to Ivy's point of view; was get in the way. They didn't deserve that much . . .well maybe Carr Carr but definably not herself. Well in her mind.

Ivy walked around the rest of the day not really doing anything and looking every emotionless. It was getting late and she heard some one come through an outside door. Ivy very quietly walks to the corner to see who it was. Peaking around she sees Yohji sighing looking content. _So she's finally given in._ Too lost in her thought and sight of him, Yohji looks up and sees her peaking around the corner. His smile slowly fades to one of aw. Mostly in amazement because he thought she had jumped off the planet. He climes the stairs quicker to see her.

Ivy's eyes go wide. She takes a step back as she watches the blond advance up the stairs quicker. She takes another scared step back before she turns and starts to run but by that time it was to late. Yohji was at the top of the stairs and running after her.

In a few large steps he reach stride with her and stepped in front of her. She naturally bummed into him and stepped back not able to bare looking in that beautiful face that made her feel so bad.

The two of them stand in the hallway not saying anything. Ivy not looking at Yohji and Yohji looking at the top of the shorter woman's head. Yohji closes the gap and embraces Ivy cradling her head in his chest. He leans down slightly and whispers into her ear.

"Thank you. Thank you for giving me private time, but. But I still need you in my life" Tears started to stream down Ivy's cheeks, unchecked by her eyes blinking. She didn't make a sound she just hoped that one day before she went back to her world that she could be held like this again by him and not in memory of her.

She took in air that sounded a little to much like she was struggling for breath. Yohji released Ivy to arm length and saw that she was crying. Instantly a worried look came over his face. "Ivy-chan what's the matter?"

Ivy looked up in to his face and more tears burst forth she reached up to wipe them but he cupped her face and wiped them away with his thumbs. Which only brought on more. She pushed away from him and ran out side. Yohji yelling after her.

The minute she got out side she lunched her self to the roof and became silent to listen to Yohji yelling her name as he checked every where for her. He yelled her name and asked for her to come back. But she said nothing.

_How am I suppose to come back to you if your goina' kill the only woman you loved? You love? The woman that you shared everything with? How am I suppose to compete with that! _

Yohjis yelling died down and all together stopped when he sadly went back inside. _I think for once I need a drink. Gods just don't let me get drunk. I don't want to be happy. _Ivy jumped down and wondered around looking for a bar or a night club.

Yohji slightly disturbed from how quickly Ivy disappeared found everyone sitting down stairs in the living room. "Good timing" Omi perked up. "After doing a lot of boring reading I found where the place is. That factory where we got attacked by Shrient is the place. Apparently its in the basement. That's why we didn't find it the first time. So tommrrow night we should go back there and see what we can find out." everyone agreed. Aya left and Carr Carr made to fallow but Yohji grabbed her arm and pulled her aside. Worry written every clearly across his face.

"Whats the matter Yohji- kun?" Carr Carr asked. He sighed heavily before telling her what just happened moments before.

"What did I do? What did I say wrong?" Yohji asked. Carr Carr fast forwards the episode in her minds eye and remembers what he dose during tomorrow's mission.

"Well yea! You've been spending every waking moment with Asuka. " Carr Carr turned harsh "she probably thinks your lying" _and it doesn't help that you kind of kicked her out of the bed you two were sharing!_ She added silently.

Yohji looked thoughtful of what Carr Carr had said and nodded. Carr Carr silently swoons and wishes that Ivy could have seen how much Yohji felt for her. Yohji leaves still fully engulfed in his thoughts.

(You can all stop fawning over it now! But yea I have to admit this is my favorite part of the story.)


	16. Chapter 16 Nontalkive

Strelitzia Reginae- Bird of Paradise : Wild Columbine and Epimedium

Enter standard disclaimers here: No I don't own the Weiss boys and I give all gratitude to those who do.

Not you fan girls, the people who actually made the series!

Authors note: Strelitzia Reginae, Wild Columbine and Epimedium are actual flowers, if you don't believe me then look them up for your self. Any thing with a " " has a meaning or needs to be explained. They are not numbered but they are explained in the order that they show up in.

I like Yohji way more then any of the other boys, if you haven't figured that out by now then your just euber slow. So for us to come in for this mission was totally my decision and well only so I can cuss out that bitch Neu/ Asuka.

Ohhh advanced notice. I am not really good with the spelling or the punctuation and its like12:30 am. Bite me! ON WITH THE STORY!

Please read and review. Flames are welcome but WILL be ignored!

Chapter 16: Non talkative

Every thing ran its course for the next night and morning. Everyone gathered in the living room to make plans for that evening.

"Oaky so we all know what were doing but what about Ivy. We need her on this mission." Aya said mostly directing the question to Carr Carr. Everyone looks to her.

Carr Carr notices that she has an audience "what?" she looks to each one of the boys. "Oh I see where this is going you want me to go find the girl and tell her what's going on. Well you may all be shit out of luck. Cause the only place that I found her was on the roof." her eyes went wide when she realized that she shouldn't have said the last part. "Well fine you cowards I will go and risk my life!" she stood held her head high and left the room with one last glance to Yohji.

Finding her friend in the first place that she looked: the dojo, she found her sitting on the blankets that she asked to brow that one night long ago when this mess first started

"Yayy slumber party!" Carr Carr announced as she plunked herself down beside her friend.

Ivy looks to her friend beside her. "So I guess that you have come to tell me what's new with the mission?"

"Yea I have come to tell you that but I also have something else that might be interesting to you." Carr Carr paused to she her friends reaction. There was none. "Yesterday Yohji pulled me aside and told me what you 2 did. He wanted to know if he had done anything wrong. . "

"I cant love him when he's about to. . . " Ivy started to protest; loudly when Carr Carr stopped her by placing a finger on her lips.

"I know Ivy- chan. And I didnt tell him either. I told him you assumed that he was lying because he has been spending all his time with her. Okay?" Carr Carr asked. Ivy silently nodded yes. "Good , cause your riding with Yohji. You know what happens and there is no way that we cant make it any other way. . .unless you know how to fly too!" Carr Carr just forged a head and didnt give Ivy a chance to argue going with Yohji. "I will be going with Aya and Omi and Ken will be taking his bike. There's no arguing!"

"But I don't want to go! I wont be of any help! There's no point! I will just get in the way." Ivy said sadly almost in tears if they hadn't dried up a day a go.

"Ohh hell no! If I go your going and besides Yohji would like it. Anndddd aren't you always saying that you want to comfort him after. Well heres your chance." Carr Carr said.

"Yea but this is different! I am actually in the story! I can touch him and feel him and see him when he's not in 2-D format!" Ivy berried her head in her knees.

"Well too bad your still coming!" Carr Carr said defiantly. Standing she waits for her friend to say something. When she doesn't she walks to the door and turns "well see you at 10:00 for the real mission. So be ready!"

10:00 comes around and Ivy has changed into her clothing. She takes a deep breath before exiting the dojo. She looks down the hall and sees Yohji waiting at the other end where they hugged yesterday. He doesn't seam to notice her. She walks boldly down the hall the thumping of her boots and her pounding heart were the only two sounds being made. Her heart was pounding hard enough she was sure Yohji could hear it.

He looked up as she came down the hall. His eyes meeting hers only for a moment before she looked passed him. And her heart crumbled a little more.

"Ivy?" Yohji asked quietly.

Ivy stopped but didnt turn around. Her heart in her throat wouldn't let her.

". . . ."

Ivy waited but heard nothing. After a moment she debated on turning and smiling or just to keep walking. She decided to walk.


	17. Chapter 17 Your beloved Masifumi! PFFTT!

Strelitzia Reginae- Bird of Paradise : Wild Columbine and Epimedium

Enter standard disclaimers here: No I don't own the Weiss boys and I give all gratitude to those who do.

Not you fan girls, the people who actually made the series!

Authors note: Strelitzia Reginae, Wild Columbine and Epimedium are actual flowers, if you don't believe me then look them up for your self. Any thing with a " " has a meaning or needs to be explained. They are not numbered but they are explained in the order that they show up in.

I like Yohji way more then any of the other boys, if you haven't figured that out by now then your just euber slow. So for us to come in for this mission was totally my decision and well only so I can cuss out that bitch Neu/ Asuka.

Ohhh advanced notice. I am not really good with the spelling or the punctuation and its like12:30 am. Bite me! ON WITH THE STORY!

Please read and review. Flames are welcome but WILL be ignored!

Chapter 17: 'Your beloved Masifumi! PIFFT!'

The entire ride there Carr Carr wondered what was happing in Seven. It must have shown on her face too Aya kept looking at her. "Aya I am okay." Carr Carr would reassure him every third or forth time he looked over.

They all took different ways so it didn't look like they were all going to the same thing. So the timing of them getting to the same hill top was a little off but they gathered just the same. Ivy leaned behind a tree next to a very cute kneeling Omi, Carr Carr suspected that she was just trying to hide. Aya was standing beside Carr Carr and Yohji was just standing far enough back to make it look like he was looking forward but he could still look at Ivy from the corner of his eye. Some how Ken looked relaxed when he sat on the grass.

"Girls you will listen to me this time and stay here." Aya said sternly. Neither one of them answered. Ken and Omi stood while Aya turned to leave. Yohji looks as if hes torn to stay and look after the girls or go with the boys but after one look at Ivy he leaves.

Ivy comes out from behind the tree and sits beside Carr Carr's feet. Carr Carr goes up on her toes and watches the boys enter the building.

"Okay there in. Lets go." Carr Carr starts off but Ivy doesn't fallow. "Come on Ivy."

"Why don't we just stay her like Aya told us to? That way we don't get bitched out." Ivy said sounding defeated.

Carr Carr turns and puts both of her hands on her hips. "Look. You and I both know what happens. . . "

"Exactly" Ivy said cutting her friend off and standing. "So why do we have to watch?"

"Ever notice that it never shows how Ken and Omi get out of the pit? Thats what we do!" Carr Carr said

"Aya and Yohji get them out. They don't need us!" Ivy practically yelled she knew that she was slowly losing the battle.

"Bullshit and you know it!. . ." Carr Carr looked stuned "I said bs.. . .oh forget it! Your coming!" Carr Carr grabbed Ivy's wrist and dragged her down the hill. "Yohji will be into much of a mental caos to help were going to help if you like it or not!"

"FINE I'll go!" Ivy wrenched her hand free "but that doesn't mean I will be very nice to Shrident."

They reached the building and entered the way the boys did. Then promptly got lost. Though in there travels to find the basement they came across the room with Masifumi in is regenerate tank.

"This . . stinking. . .pile of . . . " Ivy glared at the tank and the walls started to shake.

Beside Ivy; Carr Carr stood her hands at her side and they started to glow red . . right before she gets a piece of rumble dust in her eye. She realizes what is going on. She wacks Ivy in the arm and the place settles down.

"Were gona blow the place lets leave." Ivy suggested. Carr Carr nodded. They leave and turn left, then left again, right, out of three choices they pick straight, right turn, right turn again. They pass a door and turn left instead. And it leads them to a dead end. They head back to the door they turn left from there then right take a flight of stairs down turn left and take a flight of stairs up. More stairs down, a lot more at the bottom they turn right, left then right again and come to a door with no where else to turn.

"Well why not?" Carr Carr asks. Ivy shrugs.

Carr Carr opens it and it turns out to be a cat walk over the entire area where the boys are fighting. The girls rush out to the middle and watch Omi fall in to the pit.

Ken notices and jumps in after him. Carr Carr leans over and whispers "Gate" to Ivy just as a big iron one falls on top of Ken and Omi.

"Now what?" Ivy whispers back to Carr Carr. Yohji calls to Ken wanting to know if Omi is okay.

Ken answers "Yea I am okay but Omi doesn't look so good.!"

Three of the Schident girls attack Aya and Carr Carr grips the railing till her knuckles turn white. Yohji calls out to Aya and moves to help him but Neu steps in front of him.

Carr Carr is rivited to watching Aya not noticing that multi mini chi balls form above her hands. Ivy leans forward and grips the railing as well. Only to resist her urge to hurtle Neu through the wall and into next Thursday.

"Not yet" both girls kept chanting. Ivy takes her vison off of Neu and looks to Ken and Omi. "Not yet" One of the Shrident ladies tell tales of how poisons can stay in buildings for a very long time afterward even when they aren't in use any more.

"Omi's geting worse guys!" Ken yells out.

"How about now?" Ivy asked. Carr Carr nodded. And the Shident lady went flying into the wall nearly 10 meters away. The two girls jump from the cat walk with a battle cry sounding.

One of the other ladies ask "And who are these girls? Come to join the fight? Well this one isn't yours! So get lost!"

"Try again!" Ivy yelled out.

"We are Strelitzia Reginae! And we have come to fight! Suck on this!" Carr Carr produced a chi ball in each hand then threw it at the one who accused the girls. Then replacing it as soon as it left her hand.

Ivy turned her attension to the iron grate covering Ken and Omi. "I'll get you guys out in one sec!" Ivy just started to concentrate when she heard over everything else.

"You are nothing like my beloved Masifumi!"

By this time the grate has only lifted an inch and stops moving. Ivy stops and goes stalk still.

Carr Carr yells over to Ivy. "What's the matter! You have no weight limit! We need to get them out! Quickly!"

Ivy ignores her friend and slowly turns around to glare at Neu sitting on top of her Yohji. The walls start to shake as Ivy thinks. _'YOU DON'T DESERVE SOMEONE AS GOOD AS YOHJI- KUN. I wish I could make you suffer like you have made Yohji suffer YOU WENCH! YOU HORRID LITTLE TIRD, WHORE, YOU'RE A STUBBORN LITTLE SPOT THAT JUST WONT FUCKING DIE!'_

"Ohhh friging SHIT!" Carr Carr started to sound worried "Ivy- chan your not here to fight you're here to get Ken and Omi out!" Carr Carr's one last desperate attempt to get Ivy to snap out of it she slaps her friend across the face.


	18. Chapter 18 Blood red chi very BAD!

Strelitzia Reginae- Bird of Paradise : Wild Columbine and Epimedium

Enter standard disclaimers here: No I don't own the Weiss boys and I give all gratitude to those who do.

Not you fan girls, the people who actually made the series!

Authors note: Strelitzia Reginae, Wild Columbine and Epimedium are actual flowers, if you don't believe me then look them up for your self. Any thing with a " " has a meaning or needs to be explained. They are not numbered but they are explained in the order that they show up in.

I like Yohji way more then any of the other boys, if you haven't figured that out by now then your just euber slow. So for us to come in for this mission was totally my decision and well only so I can cuss out that bitch Neu/ Asuka.

Ohhh advanced notice. I am not really good with the spelling or the punctuation and its like12:30 am. Bite me! ON WITH THE STORY!

Please read and review. Flames are welcome but WILL be ignored!

Chapter 18: Red chi get nervous, blood- red chi very BAD!

Neu starts laying in to Yohji with punches and calls him pitiful and worthless. Ivy's head hung to the side as her friend took a step back scared for her life holding her hand to her chest.

"Yohji" Ivy whispered. In her head images of the car race against Aya and Carr Carr flashed though her head, and how they spent hours on the beach in each others arms while the sun went down. How when she told him that she has powers and that he's from a show he still liked her. Parts of the episode of Yohji showing Neu her favorite store and her hat. Then Yohji standing at the window and the 2 mugs in her hands after his dream.

Ivy turns around and looks to Kens worried face. No amount of emotion or energy could have produced a comforting look to give back to Ken. She looked to Omi who was already drenched in cold sweat. Knowing right well what Yohji was now doing she lifted her right hand palm side up to a 90 degree angle, bringing along with it the grate. She relaxed her fingers so they spread a part and curled slightly.

With out warring Ivy clenched her fist and the iron gate crumpled into a ball. She brought her right hand across to the other side of her body, a very; very angry look came to her face. Thrusted her arm out like she was throwing something . He ball flew across the rest of the room and though two 2,1/2 foot thick cement walls before becoming lodged in a third one. Ivy closed her eyes as Neu lets out her last breath of air.

As Yohji screams in pain of his heart being broken in to about a billion pieces again, Ivy falls to her knees and hangs her head. Carr Carr helps Ken and Omi out of the pit and Aya stands beside Ivy watching saying nothing.

Ken helps Omi out of the building with Carr Carr trying to do as much healing as she could on the go. Ivy stood, with Aya at her side walked past Yohji and to Neu. Yohji's whimpering and crying softened as he watched Ivy placed Neu in the usual expired position. Ivy slowly and gently lifted her glasses off and closed Neu's eyes. She gingerly closed the glasses and placed them in her hands. Ivy ruffled the hair a bit and stood. She mumbled "May you rest peacefully with the Goddess."

She turned and left ignoring Yohji and Aya's trailing eyes. Aya placed a hand on his partners shoulder and helped him up. The two of them walked from the building together Yohji going into another round of sobs

Just as Ivy reaches the hill top the bombs they had set earlier explode. Ivy spins and sees Aya and Yohji a few feet behind her the worry fleeing from her features. Carr Carr nods to Ivy and she sighs. Part of the weight has been lifted but more was still there. Weighing on her heart and her shoulders.

Carr Carr continued to heal Omi as much as possible while Yohji couldn't bare to look at the building. No one talks except the hushed "Owie" 's from Omi. What seamed like hours Carr Carr stands and squarely faces the factory building. She creates a chi ball the size of a soccer ball the color of blood.

Ken looked up surprised and inched back. With a fearice yell she throws the ball at the building. Making it explode on contact. Once the dust settled only a small portion of the sub- basement was scene in a crater.

Ivy stands moves to where Yohji is sitting. She reaches out but hesitates and draws her hand back in slightly. Ivy's heart crumbles a bit and reaches out to him. She touches his shoulder and squeezes lightly, rubs it a bit and walk off in the direction of the cars.

Above them the clouds part to reveal a full moon shining down on them.

(Btw that hole 'putting Neu to rest' bit was not in the original plot part. CC was actually suppose to help Ivy out of the building)


	19. Chapter 19 Boredom sets in

Strelitzia Reginae- Bird of Paradise : Wild Columbine and Epimedium

Enter standard disclaimers here: No I don't own the Weiss boys and I give all gratitude to those who do.

Not you fan girls, the people who actually made the series!

Authors note: Strelitzia Reginae, Wild Columbine and Epimedium are actual flowers, if you don't believe me then look them up for your self. Any thing with a " " has a meaning or needs to be explained. They are not numbered but they are explained in the order that they show up in.

I like Yohji way more then any of the other boys, if you haven't figured that out by now then your just euber slow. So for us to come in for this mission was totally my decision and well only so I can cuss out that bitch Neu/ Asuka.

Ohhh advanced notice. I am not really good with the spelling or the punctuation and its like12:30 am. Bite me! ON WITH THE STORY!

Please read and review. Flames are welcome but WILL be ignored!

Chapter 19: Boredom sets in.

Yohji stood and looked to his team mates and Carr Carr. I think I will be okay now for a while. Thanks" He gave his eyes one last wipe and started walking to wards the cars.

Carr Carr fell in step with Aya behind Yohji and whispered "what are we going to do about the rides?"

Aya thought for a second. "You will go with Ken back on Omi's bike and I will take Omi to the hospital and get some medicine for the toxins that are left in his system." He looked to her worried face "don't worry I have a change of clothing and they know me there. There wont be any questions asked." Aya placed his hand on Carr Carr shoulder and squished her up beside him. Carr Carr nodded and smiled slightly, her thoughts still somewhat with her friend.

Yohji walks out to the street to see Ivy crouched down with her head down on her knees. His first thought was she was crying but once he got closer he could see that she was sleeping. He kneeled down and whispered. "Ivy -chan? Ivy -chan please wake up" he placed a gentle hand on her head and moved his thumb back and forth while she stirred.

Ivy slowly lifted her head and blurry eyed looked into Yohji's face. "Humm?"

Yohji faintly smiled. He stood and held out a hand. She hesitated but grabbed it and Yohji pulled up. Almost to hard and Ivy lost her balance and fell into him. He rapped an arm around her until she steaded her self.

_I have been like this many times before but now is different._ Ivy just stood there breathing in and out as steadily as she could. _I wish we could stay like this but I would just become a replacement for Asuka. I rather him get over it and lay her to rest in his heart. I am sorry Yohji- sama!_

Ivy was about to push away from Yohji when he whispered "Thank-you" he released her and walked her around to the other side of Seven opening the door like the gentleman he is. Ivy got in and buckled up.

The car ride back was uneventful and they took the same rout as they took to get there. Yohji parked Seven and was getting out just as Ken and Carr Carr were pulling in. Ivy just barely got out of the car as he reached for the door knob and sniffled. Any one could tell he was fighting back tears.

Carr Carr watched her beloved friend look longingly at Yohji's back. The door clicked shut and Carr Carr pulled off her helmet and hopped off the bike. "Man Ken- kun your awesome on that thing! You should take Ivy out for a ride!" She pumped as much happiness into her voice as she could muster. Ken too took off his helmet and looked to Ivy.

"If she wants" he simply said. But his tried lines started to show. By then it had to be well after 3 am.

"Umm no maybe later. I'll just take a rain check if that's okay?" Ivy asked finally tearing her eyes away from the door. She looked to her friend. "You showed me kindness in my time of need so for the next week I will make the meals and leave some for Yohji. Thanks so much you guys are awesome. Please pass my regards on to Omi and Aya when they get back." Ivy hung her head and went inside.

Saturday morning Ken, Omi feeling hugely better and Aya go and work in the flower shop. Sure to be asked on the where about's of oldest. Carr Carr and Ivy sit at the kitchen table board out of there skull. Ivy plays with some spilt sugar while Carr Carr lays her head on her arm.

"What do you want to do?" Carr Carr asks.

Ivy makes a noise sounding something like 'I don't know' all mushed together.

"Oh that's helpful!" Carr Carr said lifting her head slightly only to half assly glare at her board companion. "Why don't we go practice fighting in the dojo?"

"Sounds good to me." Ivy pushes out her chair and fallows Carr Carr down the hall.

Sunday. Ivy looks around the kitchen. The dishes are done, everything is spotless and shiny, like the rest of the house. The girls cleaned everything. They spring cleaned, they fall cleaned. They even washed the walls.

"What do you want to do?" Ivy asked clearly board out of her tree.

"I don't know theres nothing to do!" Carr Carr replied.

"Want to go shopping?" Ivy suggested

"With what money? What about practicing again?" Carr Carr says half assed.

"No we did that yesterday and my muscles are still sore." Ivy said flexing one arm.

"Well you cant blame me for trying." Carr Carr said.

- that noise bugs the shit out of my mother. Try it. Its soo much fun and you don't have to put any effort into saying the full words!


	20. Chapter 20 The week of hell

Strelitzia Reginae- Bird of Paradise : Wild Columbine and Epimedium

Enter standard disclaimers here: No I don't own the Weiss boys and I give all gratitude to those who do.

Not you fan girls, the people who actually made the series!

Authors note: Strelitzia Reginae, Wild Columbine and Epimedium are actual flowers, if you don't believe me then look them up for your self. Any thing with a " " has a meaning or needs to be explained. They are not numbered but they are explained in the order that they show up in.

I like Yohji way more then any of the other boys, if you haven't figured that out by now then your just euber slow. So for us to come in for this mission was totally my decision and well only so I can cuss out that bitch Neu/ Asuka.

Ohhh advanced notice. I am not really good with the spelling or the punctuation and its like12:30 am. Bite me! ON WITH THE STORY!

Please read and review. Flames are welcome but WILL be ignored!

Chapter 20: The week of hell. . . . Poor boys. . . evil smile.

(I am going to have wayyy to much fun with this one)

Monday. Early morning. Most clocks read 4:39 but there was some that read 4:45. Hushed rustling was heard coming from Kens room. Fallowed by giggling and hushed voices telling the other to be quite and to hurry.

The door opens to Kens room. Out in the ally a stray ally cat meows forlornly into the night.

Carr Carr looks over to the digital clock on stove. It read in bright red 9:05. "Humm I wonder why Ken isn't up yet." And if by cue Ken storms into the kitchen clearly angry but apparently not bothered by the fact that he was only wearing the typical standard Handy Fruit gray boxers.

The girls look to each other and burst out laughing clutching there sides. Aya looks up after taking a sip of coffee and promptly spues it back out all over the table and his news paper. Which in turn only make the girls laugh harder. Omi turns to see Ken, blushes bright crimson and turns back to making the scrambled eggs.

Fuming from the laughter "What am I suppose to where! All my other clothing is gone!"

In between laughing fits Carr Carr manages to spout out "what ever you have left. The thieves couldn't have stolen every thing."

"I am not wearing these!" Ken holds up the 'soccer whore' shirt and a pair of spandex black pants.

Aya noticing the girls laughter not dieing down. "Well if you don't have anything else I guess your sort stuck with them."

"Oh just quit your bitchin' and put some pants on!" Carr Carr said

"Well I can definitely say you have the ass for it!" Ivy nagged on. Ivy and Carr Carr started to make cat calls. Ken stormed from the room.

Tuesday. Midmorning. Dishes are done. Food set out side Yohji's door. Ken and Aya working the flowers and Omi at school.

Ivy finding that Omi's computer comes complete with internet starts looking up pictures. She just so happens to stumble across a rare exclusive picture of a wet Gojyo. Ivy calls over Carr Carr and she promptly freaks.

"I don't have that one. I have never seen it before! I must have it!"

Hours pass and Omi comes home from school. Eager to get his little homework out of the way he goes down stairs to his desk where the computer sits. Omi puts his bag down and moves to push the power button . . . of a non existent computer tower.

Trying to calm himself down he turns on a light and looks on the desk top. He shakily moves his hands to grasp the crayons and paper left in place of his precious computer monitor. Among the papers was a note in feminine writing. Stating_ Your old one needed to get fixed! This is what they gave us to replace it. I hope it doesn't act up too much! _

Mean while the girls sitting in the dojo on Ivys blankets hear there names being cursed as they fall into fits of laughter.

Wednesday. Aya roles over to turn off the alarm and realizes that he is the only one in bed. Shrugging it off he pulls on his house coat and goes to the bathroom then to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. A hurried door slams at the end of the hall leading to the fire route. Walking back to his room thinking about a shower he opens the door to reveal everything in his room covered in boxers.

He moves to pick up a pair of yellow ones off his bed. He gingerly holds them by the waist band to look at them. He didn't recognizes them as one of his one and they were wayy to small for Ken. Yea he has small hips but . . . Omi's was the smallest. He dropped them and wiped his hands on his pants.

He turned and stormed from the room yelling the girls names.

The girls; were mind you, jumping off the fire ladder and running down the ally for there lives while laughing there butts off.

Thursday. The guys now on edge from the previous 3 days. Sit idly watching the girls make breakfast. And the girls not helping the matter by humming innocently. They serve breakfast with out anything going 'funny'. The boys still on guard till about an hour after they started work.

But while the boys worked. So did the girls. It started with a 'Do not Disturb' sign on the kitchen door and it being locked.

Lunch rolled around and Ivy bounds out of the kitchen looking all cute in an apron to the door to the flower shop.

"Hey Omi can you come and help me and Carr Carr for a sec?" Ivy asks all nicely. Omi fallows her un-expectantly. Ivy raps on the door twice and opens it let Omi have a cream pie in the face.

Both girls burst out laughing. Carr Carr links arms with him while giving him a towel. Ivy returns to the flower shop and gets pulls Ken away asking for advice. Leading him up to the kitchen she raps on the door twice and opens it let Ken have a cream pie in the face.

Omi looks up his face still half covered but he smiles, tempted to join in the laughing. Ivy tells Aya that its time for lunch. But by this time Aya knows the girls are on to something and puts his guard up.

The girls expecting this plan for him. Ivy knocks twice and Carr Carr pops out, slides one pie to Ivy and as she misses Ivy slams it into his face. Now everyone but Aya was laughing.

Carr Carr having a hard time standing wipes his face clean with care as Ivy starts to serve lunch to them.

Friday. Carr Carr's in the kitchen washing up the last of the dishes when Ivy pokes her head in.

"Hey Carr Carr I need your help I don't know where this goes in Aya 's room." Ivy says as straight faced as she can get. Carr Carr dries her hands and fallows her friend.

Once in the room Carr Carr looks around "what is it Ivy I don't see anything that you need help with" she turns to her friend who is smiling evily. "What are you thinking?" Carr Carr manages to get out before flying back wards on to the bed with a flick of Ivy's finger.

Ivy rushes to the 4 corners to tie her friend to the bed all the mean time Carr Carr is yelling death threats. Once done Ivy creepily skips from the room yelling Aya's name. Which brings louder yelling from Carr Carr.

"Aya! Carr Carr needs help putting away things in your room. She asked for me to fetch you." Ivy said skipping into the flower shop. Aya looked Ivy once over and left.

Aya walks through the house. All is quite . . too quite. He reaches his room the door left open. Carr Carr strapped to the bed trashing about trying to get free of her binds.

Carr Carr looks horrified to see Aya standing just feet from the bed. And his expression . . one of interest. Which he quickly covers. (Mean while running though his head are images best not described for the sake of the authors life) He holds up one finger and opens his mouth to say something but decides at the last minute not to say it and starts to wave it. He closes his eyes and mouth. He turns from facing Carr Carr but the minute he dose a smile crepes over his lips.

Once Aya leaves Carr Carr hears humming coming from down the hall. She screams at the top of her lungs "IVY YOU ARE SOOOOOO DEAD ONCE I AM FREE!"

Ivy ignores her friend and walks down the hall closing the door on her way past. She notices Yohji's room door open and him walk out his head down. Ivy stops dead. Just as his head lifts Ivy doges into another room and leans on the door.

She hears some one with nothing on there feet walk up to the door then leave full minutes afterward fallowed again by a door opening and closing. Ivy heavily sighs and slides to the floor.

Saturday. Ivy wakes up with the rising sun and decides rather perky that today she wants to make a special dinner for Yohji to show him that she and the rest of them still cared.

Over breakfast she easily convinces the rest of them to do it and to get Carr Carr's help im making the dishes.

At lunch Ken comes back with bought lunches so the girls wouldn't have to stop what they were making. Ken even stayed after ward to decorate the dinning area of the kitchen in Yohji's favorite colors. Omi mean while has made a beautiful center peace with Yohji's favorite flower. Carr Carr and Ivy change when everything is done.

The 4 others nominate Ivy to get Yohji from his room. Ivy bravely walks down the hall and stops in front of his room door. Ivy lifts her hand and with out hesitating knocks. No answer comes from the other side. She tries again. Again nothing.

She takes a deep breath and speaks loudly and clearly to the man on the other side of the door. "I don't know what your going though, Yohji - kun but I would like to know if your alive. Because I worry and care about you. We all do. And I would like to show you something."

The door handle turned and Yohji stepped out wearing only gray sweat pants. In his mouth it looked like his last cigarette his hair back in a pony tail. Ivy looked up into his green eyes which took her breath away along with any urge to tackle him to the ground in a loving glomp.

Yohji says nothing but embraces Ivy. Differently but sort of the same like before. Ivy reacts with little shock but soon closes her eyes and hugs him back squeezing a little.

Yohji whispers "Thank you so much" and leans back slightly to plant a soft kiss on her right cheek. Dangerously close to her lips. Yohji steps back and changes into pants and a silk shirt. Ivy stands fazed in the door way her fingers touching the spot where he kissed her.

"Did you want to show me something Ivy- chan?" Yohji asked bring the young girl out of her daze.

"Umm ahh . . " her mind scrambled as she looked at him. The kitchen flashed through her mind "oh yea in the kitchen" she lead him down the hall and in were Carr Carr was waiting beside Aya there arms linked and Ken and Omi on the other side. Wide smiles on all of them.

Yohji looked from the table filled with all his favorite foods to the center piece with his flower in it to his partners standing behind the table. Tears threatened to break loose when Carr Carr and Ivy hugged him, soon joined by the other three.

-Gojyo is a half demon from the show Saiyuki. His father a demon wed and had 2 kids one of them was Gojyo. He has red hair and red eyes and that's how everyone knows that he's only half.

- Naturally all the men of Weiss where boxers . . okay Omi is questionable. He's still young. And Yohji well he would where a Speedo but only at the beach to pick up chicks.

(Must say that the kiss part was completely random. And if Ivy's reaction is anything that means that they have only been sharing a bed and not doing it in the bed. Now Carr Carr and Aya. . . umm I may get shot for this . . . Its up to your imagination, but judging from his reaction on Friday they have been doing the same thing. Cuddling buddies I guess you could say.)


	21. Chapter 21 Neptune night club

Strelitzia Reginae- Bird of Paradise : Wild Columbine and Epimedium

Enter standard disclaimers here: No I don't own the Weiss boys and I give all gratitude to those who do.

Not you fan girls, the people who actually made the series!

Authors note: Strelitzia Reginae, Wild Columbine and Epimedium are actual flowers, if you don't believe me then look them up for your self. Any thing with a " " has a meaning or needs to be explained. They are not numbered but they are explained in the order that they show up in.

Ohhh advanced notice. I am not really good with the spelling or the punctuation. Bite me! ON WITH THE STORY!

Please read and review. Flames are welcome but WILL be ignored!

Chapter 21: Neptune night club.

Over the next few days Yohji seamed to enjoy everyone's company and even went back to working in the flower shop. Ivy says he just wants the females attention but its out of pure jealousy.

Ivy sprawls her self out on the couch half on Yohji's lap after clicking it off. "Ahh there's nothing on!. I am sooo board. We haven't had a mission in weeks!"

Carr carr pipes up "what about that rain check for that ride from Ken?"

"Ohh yea!" Ivy scrambles to get up but Yohji pulls her back down and starts to tickle her. "Ahhh heheheheh Yohji! Stop! Ahhh" much to her protest he doesn't stop but calls in Carr Carr. "Oohh nnooo. Ahhhh!" Carr Carr smiles evilly and jumps off the couch to join in the fun. "Ahh Carr Carr nooooo stop! Aya HELP!"

Aya just sits and watches for a bit smiling and chuckling before he gets up and walks over behind Carr Carr. He very gingerly pokes Carr Carr in the sides and steps back from her slight screak and flailing. Yohji stops tickling Ivy and strangely looks at Carr Carr.

Carr Carr look suspiciously with her guard up. Glancing from Aya to Ivy to Yohji. Ivy evilly smile sand starts to advance on her friend. "Don't you dare Ivy- chan" Carr Carr accused.

"What I'm not gona do anything!" Ivy said in a practiced innocent voice.

"Bullshit!" Carr Carr starts to back away from her friend. With out warning Ivy rushes at Carr Carr while she starts screaming loudly mumbling death treats.

The door slams open and Ken comes running down the spiral stair case panting. "What's all the yelling about?"

Everyone stops and looks at the ex-soccer player. "What are you all doing!"

"There abusing me!" Carr Carr gets up and runs over to Ken "save me!"

Ivy looks at her friend. One eyebrow raised in a look that clearly meant 'what the hell?' Carr Carr just burst out laughing. Ivy joined in shortly after and then Aya and Yohji.

"I totally don't get you girls." Ken shakes his head and mumbles. This statement just gives the girls more fuel and continues to laugh. "I'm gona go make dinner" Ken turns to leave.

Ivy stops laughing "oh what are you gona make? Tuna melts? Chicken buns? Rice balls? Sushi?" Ivy trails off thinking of Taki from Yellow

Ken shrugs and leaves. Ivy leaves not seeing Aya pull Carr Carr into a snuggle hug to say sorry.

"Hey you know what I am in the mood for?" Ivy asked as she pulled a hunk of roasted tomato off of a skewer. Waiting for no answer she continues "partying. You know like nightclub parting with drinks and sexy outfits." Carr Carr nods in agreement. "Do you know of any good night clubs Yohji-kun?"

Yohji bites off a piece of roasted zucchini and thinks then swallows. "There Pluto thats a Jazz club, then Shangri- la a pop club thats always rockin, Black cat is more of a Goth and death metal club; I have only gone there once entrance price is good but I wasn't really into the music. Then there's Neptune, it's a rock club. Those are all the good ones. So take your pick."

"Who says were going?" Aya said sternly.

"Why cant we go Aya-chan?" Carr Carr looked all cute and slightly pouty. Aya looked at her and all resolve of not going went bye bye. _Master of looks this one!_

Aya sighs "Fine! I guess we can go. Just pick a good one. Not Black cat." He bit off a chunk of chicken.

"Yayy!" The girls cheered. "Okay my choices are Shangri-la or Neptune." Carr Carr smiled.

"Yea I like Neptune too. Okay its settled then." Ivy said eating some rice.

After dinner the girls got ready. Carr Carr was dressed in a tight black mini skirt under a loose red fishnet skirt just slightly longer then the black one. She wore a red one strap to the right side and a sleeve that wasn't connected to it on the left arm. On her right hand was a painted on rose. Red strap tie up to the knee 2 inch heel. Her hair down hung in curls around her face.

Ivy wore a blue mini with a sit up the side and built in shorts. And 3 black belts criss-crossing. Black and dark purple with black lace over top sleeveless, strapless corset. Black knee high boots with a thick 2 inch heel.

After much debate the girls got the guys ready.

Ken wore a black sleeveless shirt under a short sleeved zipper up with a red flower called a Freesia going diagonally across it. And faded black jeans.

After a huge debate with Carr Carr, Aya gets in black leather pants and a red v-neck shirt and a white dress shirt over top left open.

Yohji let Ivy have free reign over his closet. She picked out dark blue jeans that almost black, and a deep purple button up short sleeve shirt. And for some odd reason he had black wrist bracers. He wore his sunglasses and black cowboy hat.

The girls had fun trying to figure out what to get Omi to wear but he ended up with black bondage pants with the side zippers undone so his pants flared out more. And a loose black shirt with the sleeves ripped off.

Everyone files out after Yohji giving them directions to the club. Ivy and Carr Carr race to Omi's bike and start yelling at each other for who gets to ride with Ken this time.

"NO way its my turn!" Ivy yells at Carr Carr

"Back Off. I want to go again!" Carr Carr yells back . Aya looks to his car and then to the girls."But what . . what about my car. It's a Porsche. It's my white Porsche!" Aya sputters out while watching the girls bicker.

"Its okay girl. You'll get to feel her soft sexy legs when the night is over." Yohji said patting the hood of his green and white race car looking kind of sad.

"But but . . .its my bike!" Omi stammered

Ken just stood back and blushed deep crimson as his name came up among the bickering.

"I have a rain check! I want to cash it now! I want to ride with KEN!" Ivy yelled.

"No way! Back off I want a piece of that ass!" Carr Carr yelled back.

Omi gave up trying to get a word in and placed the keys on the seat of the bike then got in Aya's car. Ken got in to Yohjis and the boys started there engine. The girls stopped yelling and looked at the boys.

"Hey where are you going?" both girls asked in unison.

"I hope one of you knows how to drive one of those." Ken said as Yohji pulled forward slowly to leave. Aya fallowed suit. The girls stood in aw as they got left behind by the boys.

Tuna melts. What I always ask for when I am over at Carr Carr's house for dinner.

chicken buns. Cause I don't eat red meat so I wouldn't want or eat meat buns.

Taki from Yellow. Yellow is first off a manga about 2 guys that are snatchers. They steal the stuff back from the big mob bosses and well 1 of the 2 guys is gay . . .okay there both gay but Taki plays it up as he is straight cause he wants Goh's heart not just what's in his pants. There's a section at the end of the first manga where Goh wants to make Chicken and Taki doesn't want chicken he wants fish. They get in a big fight and later after Goh has had his fill of stake he goes and buys sushi for Taki but when he gets back Taki is eating the chicken. Its just funny. And he sorta looks like Yohji. That's the best part.

Shangri-la. That is the place where the show Saiyuki is placed. Its also a name of a song sung by Angela on there I/O cd. (I saw that song performed in concert in August of 2005!)


	22. Chapter 22 Coming out alive

Strelitzia Reginae- Bird of Paradise : Wild Columbine and Epimedium

Enter standard disclaimers here: No I don't own the Weiss boys and I give all gratitude to those who do.

Not you fan girls, the people who actually made the series!

Authors note: Strelitzia Reginae, Wild Columbine and Epimedium are actual flowers, if you don't believe me then look them up for your self. Any thing with a " " has a meaning or needs to be explained. They are not numbered but they are explained in the order that they show up in.

Ohhh advanced notice. I am not really good with the spelling or the punctuation. Bite me! ON WITH THE STORY!

Please read and review. Flames are welcome but WILL be ignored!

Chapter 22: Coming out alive.

Ivy pulled up to the curb out side of the night club. Carr Carr barely holding on, she flings off her helmet and kneels to the ground in front of the boys.

"I'm alive! Oh thank God! I am alive" Carr Carr starts to pretend to kiss the ground. Ivy scowls at her friend though the tinted visor of the helmet then realizes that her friend cant see it. She loosens the strap and gingerly pulls it off and shakes her hair out and runs her fingers though it. Carr Carr stands and wipes off her knees and hands and stand beside Aya.

"Hey boys. Any one want a ride?" Ivy asks sexily looking at Yohji who smirks.

"Was she really that bad of a driver?" Omi asked horrified.

Carr Carr burst out laughing. "No she was good. We out ran some cops and ran a few things over, did a couple jumps, umm at one point I think we were invited to join a biker gang. Umm I don't think there was anything else was there?"

Ivy thought for a moment "No I think that covers all of it." The color drained from Omi's face. And the girls went into another laughing fit. "No dude we didn't do anything like that. We didn't even get lost! Its amazing! I am gonna go park it now. You don't have to wait for me okay" Ivy pulled away from the curb and into an empty stall parking spot. She whispered a protection spell over it and left.

She crossed the street and found that Yohji was the only one waiting for her. He fell in stride with her and wrapped a arm around her waist as they entered the club.

Yohji looks and sees the rest of them sitting at a table. The shear volume made it almost impossible to talk so he just pointed and Ivy nodded. They made there way over and sat down at the table only made for 4 people. So Carr Carr and Ivy had to sit on Aya's and Yohji's laps respectively. For a few minutes they sat and watched the people file in and fill in the dance floor.

Eventually a good dancing song came on and Ivy stood "this is a dance club right? So lets dance! Who's with me!" Ken and Omi stood nodding. Ivy lead the way out on to the dance floor. Ivy gets into the groove easily between the 2 boys. Yohji only half watches her while he looks out to the other people on the floor.

Ken moves closer and slides his hands onto Ivys hips. Ivy glances over to Yohji then she closes her eyes and leans back into Ken and they start to grind. Carr Carr watches Yohji for his reaction now that Ivy has his increasing interest. Ivy turned to face Ken now and slid one arm around his neck.

Yohji was about to get up when Carr Carr left and joined Ivy on the dance floor. "Mind if I butt in?" Carr Carr asked Ken. He shook his head no and Ivy switched partners. She smiled and threw her head back to laugh. She twirled and started dancing face to face with Carr Carr.

Carr Carr wrapped her arms around Ivys neck and leaned in to whisper into Ivys ear "you know that your making Yohji very jealous right?" Ivy smiled and laughed and nodded.

Ivy then danced Carr Carr around so the remaining boys couldn't see her lips moving "Yea jealous and wanting!"

Back at the table Yohji slid his chair over to beside Aya's "Hey are you jealous?"

Aya looked at him questioning "what do you mean?"

"When the girls dance together or with other guys" Yohji explained in a tone saying that he shouldn't have to. "And dang Ken was lucky to get it that fast." Again the questioning look "The grinding! The grinding! Here look see what the girls are doing. That! Oh" Yohji stopped short as the girls went low together. Aya coughed and blinked. "I think its time we got out there." Yohji said standing. Aya not far behind.

Ivy looked over to the boys and smiled. "Here they come" Yohji steps in front of Ivy and starts to dance while Aya steps behind Carr Carr and starts as well. Carr Carr takes a step back so she's right up agents Aya. Aya looks to Yohji who is off in his only little world watching Ivy dance in front of him.

Carr Carr reaches up with her left hand to cup his head and force his upper body against her back. She then slides her right hand from her hip to his leg and she drags her fingers along his upper thigh lightly. His right hand reaches around gently caressing Carr Carrs stomach before pulling her tight to him. Carr Carr leans her head back so its resting on his shoulder as they move enjoying every minute of it.

Ivy notices Ken and Omi dancing by them selves. She moves over to Ken and starts dancing with him again. Yohji comes up behind and sandwiches Ivy.

Aya notices this and points it out to Carr Carr. They gave a good laugh at the slight nervous expression on Ivys face. They danced like that for the next couple songs when Ivy motioned to Carr Carr and Aya that they were gona get a drink. Yohji led the way off the dance floor. Carr Carr looked for Omi and was surprised to see that he had a dance partner of his own whom he seamed to be quite happy with.

"So what can I get you sexy thing?" Yohji asked once they had sat down at a table.

"Sex on the beach." Ivy said smiling and leaning back in her chair and crossing her legs.

"Not just yet let the night get older first okay? Now I asked you what you wanted to drink." Yohji said playfully smiling leaning forward on the chair arm rest..

"You silly boy you know what I mean!" Ivy gave him a light touch on his bare exposed chest. Yohji smiled and left.

Seconds after Yohji left guys started to walk by smiling waving and saying hello. Ivy tried to ignore them but the more she tried the more they came. She turned her back on Yohji and the guys and looked out on to the dance floor. Someone sat down beside her and she looked over. It wasn't Yohji. "Um hi!"

"Hi. I was wondering why a sweet thing like you doesn't have the 2 things she needs most right now." He asked. The man had unruly brown hair, and brown eyes. He was dressed in a black leather vest with tight white shirt underneath with black pants.

"And what are the 2 things I need most right now?" Ivy asked surprised that she hadn't heard this pick up line before.

"A drink and me." He said confidently "what can I get you?"

_Oh my god that was the worst one I have ever heard! What is this guy on! _Ivy thought. But before she could answer she heard a man clearing his throat. Both people tuned to see Yohji holding 2 light orange colored drinks. Ivy sprung up and planted a kiss on his cheek "Yayy your back hun!"

"Yea sorry for the wait. People kept butting in front of me." Yohji said with out taking his eyes off of the man trying to make a pass at Ivy.

"Oh umm okay. I guess umm. Well if you ever need another . . ." he trailed off as his vision went from Ivys face to Yohji's angry face. He waved and left.

Ivy laughed as she took the glass offered to her. "Thanks. Were people really butting in front of you?" Ivy asked taking her seat again.

But before Yohji could swallow the drink he had taken and answer Aya and Carr Carr showed up. "Hey!" Carr Car waved. Aya wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her protectively close as he looked around. "What you got there?" she asked as she reached for it as it was half way to Ivys mouth.

"Sex on the beach" Ivy said mouth trailing after the glass that was being pulled away from her "one that I haven't even tried yet!" She let go of the glass and Carr Carr drank half of it in one go then handed it back.

"Oh Yohji going for it quick eh?" Aya commented as Carr Carr was released and sat on the other side of the table.

"Aya- chan I want one of those." Carr Carr said "do you mind getting it for me?"

"And one for me sense your date drank it all!" Ivy chipped in.

"Don't worry I'll get you another one." Yohji stood up planting a kiss on the top of her head. "lets just hope its not another long wait somebody might get hurt tonight" he grumbled and fallowed Aya to the bar. Carr Carr's eye brows went up.

"Ivy- chan honest thoughts" Carr Carr said as she leaned across the table. Ivy joined her in the middle. "Do you think when we exit tonight we'll be going back?"

"What you mean like to our world?" Ivy asked and looked at the guys leaning on the bar talk to each other. Carr Carr nodded. "Well if I keep my mouth shut and we don't go unconscious again I think we should be good."

"Ivy keep her mouth shut? I don't think so! That would take a miracle" Carr Carr laughed.

"No I meant if don't spout any Latin enchantments!" Ivy said seriously and as low as possible.

"Yea I know what you meant you silly girl!" Carr Carr looked to the boys and they were on there way over "yea if we just do that we should be good to stay" the girls leaned back as the boys reached the table.

"What were you two whispering about?" Yohji asked all smiles "not most sexy guys you've ever done I hope, because you haven't even tried us out yet!" Both girls started to laugh.


	23. Chapter 23 Its not as bad as you think

Strelitzia Reginae- Bird of Paradise : Wild Columbine and Epimedium

Enter standard disclaimers here: No I don't own the Weiss boys and I give all gratitude to those who do.

Not you fan girls, the people who actually made the series!

Authors note: Strelitzia Reginae, Wild Columbine and Epimedium are actual flowers, if you don't believe me then look them up for your self. Any thing with a " " has a meaning or needs to be explained. They are not numbered but they are explained in the order that they show up in.

Ohhh advanced notice. I am not really good with the spelling or the punctuation. Bite me! ON WITH THE STORY!

Please read and review. Flames are welcome but WILL be ignored!

Chapter 23: Its not as bad as you think.

After a few drinks the 2 pairs when back out onto the dance floor. The girls danced there way over to Ken and started to dance with him each taking turns until Carr Carr made a closing mouth motion with her hand. Ivy got the idea and the 2 girls sandwiched Ken dancing between them. The look on his face said that he down right loved it. Ivy looked to Yohji Aya and started to laugh.

The looks on the boys faces were priceless. It was one of amazement, jealousy and anger. Amazement because the girls looked so sexy doing it. Jealousy because it wasn't with them and anger because it was with a fellow Weiss member and they didn't really have a good reason to beat him.

They got a few more drinks out on the floor and continued to party till the wee hours of the morning. Yohji drove the slightly buzzed Ivy back. Aya drove the also slightly buzzed Carr Carr back and well Kens level was just to high if they did get pulled over so Omi drove his precious bike home.

Once safely back at the apartment. Ivy and Yohji say good night to everyone and head down the hall towards the bed rooms and the dojo.

"Good night Yohji sleep tight! Dream of naked women!" Ivy said smiling as she left Yohji at the door to his room she turned to go down the hall but Yohji grabs her wrist and pulls her in to his room.

"Would you? Would you mind staying with me tonight?" Yohji asked not able to look at Ivy. "I know I kind of . ." He didn't even finish his sentence before Ivy hugged him. "I guess that's a yes eh?"

"I don't want to hear your reasoning Yohji- Kun. There's no point" Ivy snuggled her face into his chest and squeezed slightly. He smiled and hugged her back.

Mean while in the kitchen.

Carr Carr steps in front of the counter and starts opening cupboards doors. Ken and Omi wave there good nights while Aya stands and watched Carr Carr.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"Just lookin'" Carr Carr says as she continues to look.

"For what?" Aya presses. But she had found it the cupboards with the glasses in them. She made her way over to the fridge and pulled out the water jug. She starts to pour it and gets it in the cup but it stedly gets full and fast. It soon over flows.

"Oh no!" Carr Carr puts the glass and jug down on the counter and looks for a cloth. Aya picks one off the oven handle and hands it to her. "Umm thanks." she bends down and starts mopping up the spilled water. While Aya refills the jug and puts it back in the fridge. Carr Carr tuns back to the fridge and opens it again.

"What are you looking for now?" Aya asks.

"Well I am hungryis" Carr Carr said as she stepped back with strawberries and whip cream.

"Umm I don't know if you can eat those." Aya said watching her tap the door closed and walk over to the table. "There Yohji's"

"So they were in the fridge and they don't have his name on them so there." Carr Carr said fighting slightly with opening the containers.

"Humm good point." Aya joined his friend at the table brining over her glass of water. They talked for a few minutes before Carr Carrs tiredness started to creep up on her and the alcohol wasn't helping her aim.

Several times she tried to bite a strawberry and it wasn't even to her mouth yet. And she tried to feed them to Aya who had to hold her hand to make sure that he didn't get it in the eye or up the nose. Her aim was getting really bad when she missed her mouth entirely and slid it along her cheek.

Aya laughed "I'll get you a napkin." he shook his head. He came back and Carr Carr presented the side of her face so he could wipe the whip cream off. He then quickly pecked her cheek and she turned her face to look at him straight.

His face is so close. She was over come with an urge. Her little untainted will didn't hold enough sway to hold her back. She leaned up and fully kissed him.

Yohji gets into bed and lays on his right side to give Ivy some privacy for changing. She does up about 4 of Yohjis over sized shirt buttons and covers the sleeping shorts before turning and getting in next to him. She props her self up and traces the tattoo on his shoulder. Yohji stays quite for a few minutes.

"What's the matter Yohji- kun?" Ivy asks.

"Nothing really. Just thinking" Yohji mumbles.

"That's a lie. You're a good detective but you stink at lying." Ivy smiled. Yohji rolled over onto his back and Ivy lays her head on his chest. He protectively lays an arm around her and sticks the other one under the pillow.

"Well I was thinking of how if were a show that means we have a set amount of people and if any one comes in that isn't in the original plot line it can mess things up hugely." Yohji paused collecting his thoughts " but if you were to come in and help us defeat Schreient then you've done that and you should go back."

"Aww you want us to leave." Ivy arched her back and looked Yohji in the face fake pouting. "You don't love me! You don't love us!"

"No silly. Its not that. . ." Yohji said but Ivy cut him off.

"Yea I know. I see what you mean. Now that I think about it that episode didn't change, it was like we were just extra character that didn't have a purpose. I guess sense we haven't vanished yet then our job here isn't done." Ivy lay her head back down and Yohji started to softly stroke the back of her head.

"Umm would you mind telling me how you did get into my world? Our world?" Yohji asked.

Ivy pretends to fake it and mumbles 'bad company' Yohji took that as she was falling asleep and it would be point less to try and get any more info out of her.

Aya stayed where he was until Carr Carr pulled back. She looked up to him with uncertain eyes. He straightened slightly and touched his lips. He looked down them slightly shocked.

What have I done! Aya hates me now. See he's disgusted with me, with what I have done! How could I have done that! Carr Carrs mind ran with the wind and only bad thoughts came. In her eyes Aya looked horrified that she had done that. Mind you it was all the alcohol's felt Aya fult differently.

Carr Carr stood and stepped around Aya. She was 2 steps a way before he noticed that she had moved. He turned and grabbed her upper arm giving a little yank she spins into his chest which Aya holds her there firmly and Carr Carr looks up at him tears threatening to burst forth. Aya gave a soft look much different from before and kissed Carr Carr again a longer one this time.

You mean its okay? Your not mad? Aya deepened the kiss and chased any doubts from her mind.

Carr Carr has weak wrists. She complains about them a lot. Get your minds out of the gutter.


	24. Chapter 24 Clestial Twins

Strelitzia Reginae- Bird of Paradise : Wild Columbine and Epimedium

Enter standard disclaimers here: No I don't own the Weiss boys and I give all gratitude to those who do.

Not you fan girls, the people who actually made the series!

Authors note: Strelitzia Reginae, Wild Columbine and Epimedium are actual flowers, if you don't believe me then look them up for your self. Any thing with a " " has a meaning or needs to be explained. They are not numbered but they are explained in the order that they show up in.

Ohhh advanced notice. I am not really good with the spelling or the punctuation. Bite me! ON WITH THE STORY!

Please read and review. Flames are welcome but WILL be ignored!

Chapter 24: Celestial twins

Is that who I think it is! Oh my Gods it is. Ivy thought as she saw a long haired orange guy wearing a green jacket. She put down the bucket of flowers and rushed over to Carr Carr. Ivy spins her friend around as the guy walks across the street. Carr Carr's hazel eyes widen as she recognizes who it is walking across the street. "Calm down!" Ivy whispers

"I don't want to!" Carr Carr whispered back as she fought with her friend to let go of her.

The man stepped into the shop and Aya turned to greet him with a happy face until he recognized who it was. His face turned stone hard. "What do you want?"

He looked from Aya to Carr Carr and Ivy. Then griped his head. "Bloody hell! Would you 2 quit it! Or at least tone it down! Holy shit!" he cursed. "Never have I felt ones like that. Eugh!" he mumbled.

"I asked you what do you want!" Aya asked again as the girls inched forward towards him. He held out his arm between the orange haired man and them.

"Bloody hell stop squealing! I came here to tell you. . I really don't know why but Nagi and Crawford doesn't want you blaming us for the girl or what happened to the other girls." Both Ivy and Carr Carr's eyes go wide then bounce between Aya and Schildich as they talk.

"What has happened to her? Tell me now!" Aya said in a low growl that made the girls back up a step.

"We didn't do anything! Hell we don't even know where the chickie is! We went to steal her from those Schreient chicks and we found there house demolished and all but one of them dead." he turned to the girls "how do you know Nagi's feelings!"

Aya also turned to the girls and gave them a questioned look. Ivy and Carr Carr shook there heads 'no'.

"Leave them out of this. And get out!" Aya demanded. His tone left no room for negotiation.

Schildich turned and waved goodbye over his shoulder. "See you girls later." with that he left the shop along with Aya's good mood he had going all morning.

After dinner everyone including Ken after he took a few headache pills gathered down stairs. Burman walked in on time and stood in front of the tv.

"No movies tonight Burman?" Carr Carr asked. Her answer was a glare half the strength of one of Aya's. "I take that as a no"

"The Emperor received a disturbing letter today. One that described his land falling into total and complete chaos by creation of the celestial dragon. This celestial dragon can only be summoned by twins not of blood." She paused and sternly looked at everyone before continuing. "As impossible as that may sound. . . " Ivy raised a couple of fingers.

"It calls for twins that are not of blood relation. Well in a sense everyone has a twin. Like the Gemini twins of the western astrology. Back when I was in high school people would always mistake me for a friend of mine by our looks and height then ask us if we were sisters. We would laugh and say no. It is possible. If you really think about it everyone has a 'looks' twin and a 'personality' twin. Usually the personality one is the one we fall in love with." Everyone gave it some thought on to who could be the twins from people they know.

"I just saw Ms. Sakura the other day. She's growing her hair out and . . . Oh my god. Its Sakura and my sister!" Aya looked to Burman "after she saw me kill Wunder X she's been acting strangely. And Schildich came to us this morning and told me that she was missing! Oh gods they are the twins."

Ivy leaning on the wall beside Carr Carr starts to feel her leg heat up. She looks down and sees her friends hand clenched and glowing red. She elbowed her friend lightly gives her a warring sorta worried look.

Omi asks "Do we know anything else on it? Like who is planning to kidnap Sakura if they haven't already? Or where this ritual needs to be performed or time of day or month or year? Do you have any other information on this Celestial dragon thing they are going to create?"

Burman thought "Only what I have toled you. . .oh crap how could I have forgotten that! To give the celestial dragon a real form they give there own flesh and blood."

"Yea how could you have forgotten that!"Aya asked shock and anger rang though his voice. "I am going to go and try and find my sister."

"Aya why not leave it till the morning when maybe some new leads will show up and you can think on a rested brain" Yohji suggested. Aya said nothing but also didn't move.

"Don't worry about it we got them the first time when they were kidnaping innocent girls from Omi's school, we'll get them and stop them agin this time! We've done it once we can do it again!" Ken said slightly more happier then any one expected he intended. "Don't worry Aya were not the only ones that are worried for your sister. You can count me in on getting her back in one piece."

"Whoot! Yea! Go boys! You can do it. Its your birthday, party like its your birthday" Ivy cheered, which in turn earned her strange looks from everyone around her.

This bit about the high school friend looking just like me is true. She moved and I went to see her one summer, when we were walking around people of her town actually stopped us and asked us if we were sisters or cousins.

I have always believed that when we were created everyone had 2 sets of everything, 2 heads, 2 right arms, 2 left arms, 2 left legs, and 2 right legs. Then the creator saw how silly they looked and how even know they had the extra parts they still weren't fast at completing tasks and split them in 2 and in turn making 2 different bodies out of them. Because they once shared each other and they were now lonely they searched for there other half.


	25. Chapter 25 Well that just sucks!

Strelitzia Reginae- Bird of Paradise : Wild Columbine and Epimedium

Enter standard disclaimers here: No I don't own the Weiss boys and I give all gratitude to those who do.

Not you fan girls, the people who actually made the series!

Authors note: Strelitzia Reginae, Wild Columbine and Epimedium are actual flowers, if you don't believe me then look them up for your self. Any thing with a " " has a meaning or needs to be explained. They are not numbered but they are explained in the order that they show up in.

Ohhh advanced notice. I am not really good with the spelling or the punctuation. Bite me! ON WITH THE STORY!

Please read and review. Flames are welcome but WILL be ignored!

Chapter 25: Well . . That just sucks!

Ivy runs into the kitchen. Looks at the table and grabs a piece of toast off the stack then runs out again her long jacket tails flapping behind her.

"Well good morning to you too." Carr Carr mumbled as she sipped her milk.

"Where is she going?" Ken asked

"To school with Omi I do believe. He said that out of everyone here, shes the one that scares him the most." Aya said not looking up from his news paper he was reading.

Carr Carr spued milk over her plate as laughter rang from her lips knowing how true that statement was. "oh hell is he ever right about that!"

Outside in the garage.

"Sorry Omi- chan. I was never good with getting to school on time." Ivy apologized as she hopped on the back of the bike. "I am good to go. Crank it!"

"Well be lucky if we get there by second bell. You make me so late" Omi slid down the visor on his helmet and squealed out on to the street cutting someone off.

Record time later Omi parked his bike got off and started to fun. Ivy waved and smiled. "Good luck!" she called. And now to see how much trouble little ol' me can get into. She calmly walked up to the doors, opened them and walked inside. She walked down the middle of the hall her looks and walk commanding the attention everyone around. Hum I guess they don't get many visitors. . . .Or well it could just be me and my fabulous looks. She smiled and kept walking.

By lunch Ivy was on the roof over looking everyone. Searching for Omi and Sakura. The first coming up behind her. "Who are you looking for?"

Ivy spun. Left hook at the ready. She stopped dead as she saw Omi. "Oh its just you I though it was someone else."

"Well I am not surprised you did seam pretty spaced out." Omi handed her a bento box and chopsticks. And sat down "We got a new transfer student. Her name is Paige. She seamed to make friends with Sakura pretty quickly."

"And where are they now?" Ivy demanded ignoring the lunch all together.

"She's safe if who ever were up against wouldn't do any thing surrounded by this many people at a school." Omi said opening his.

"You don't know that! She could be lifted right now!" Ivy started to run to the door down when Omi spoke and stopped her.

"Ivy; think about this. Every door, every floor is crowed with people. No one that isnt in a uniform or a teacher is noticed.. . ." he looked up "even if they are as beautiful as you or Carr Carr. Yea I heard that you came in after me. Rumors if they are true or false spread like wild fire in this school."

For the rest of lunch Ivy watched over the school yard while Omi ate his lunch. Ivys lay forgotten beside Omi. A warring bell rang signaling the end of the lunch period and to get your butt back to class.

"See you at the end of the day Ivy-chan. Meet you at my bike" Omi said as he walked towards the door. He turned to see her spaced out looking out to the sky. He shrugged and left his female companion to think about what ever it was.

Omi reached his class room just as the second bell rang. He searched the room looking for Sakura. His eyes skimmed the class room faces standing in groups. He didnt find her and his heart started to race a bit faster. He looked again. As much as he played it cool up on the roof with Ivy it was all for show. He was thinking the same things as her. Worried enough to go running off at any moment of a squeal or threatening word yelled.

Door to his right opened and in walked Sakura and Paige and a few of the other girls Sakura hug out with. Omi breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to his desk

"Yea theres a test in 2 days. If you want I can help you study seeing that you haven't been here and its really not fair for the teacher to test you as well." Sakaura said as she stopped by the other girls desk. "I will even lend you my notes to night so you can copy them. I am busy to night but how about the next night?"

Paige nodded in agreement "sounds good. Your house? Mine is still in boxes"

"Yea sure." Sakura moved to her chair and wrote down her address and how to get there from the transit system. She just barely passed it to her before the teacher walked in to start class.

Why the hell do I have to do this stinking bloody job. Ivy knows I hate this bitch. Carr Car was out side Sakura's house strangely with clear view into her room. Why a tree? Its always a tree. Ivy your going to pay dearly for this! Carr Carr thought back to when Ivy and Omi got back from school and to decide who got to baby sit the little wench they drew cards. Ivy having bloody Hakkai's luck at it and she having Gokus luck she got stuck with baby sitting duty for the first week.

Movement at the front door caught her eye. A tall well figured blond in a tight skirt small heels and a long sleeve shirt off the shoulders. Whos this bitch. Pretty slutty if you ask me. . seams like shes been getting tips from Ivy. She watched the older woman enter the house then moments later enter Sakura's room. With a look, a smirk, she knew all to well from Ivy. A look that clearly said 'I am evil and have an evil plan. Whahhahaha'

"Shit!" Carr Carr watched as the woman advanced on the girl she said something and pounced on her. Sakura screamed in horror. Carr Car fought with her self with no way to get to the balcony in time to help her she felt useless. The older woman grabbed Sakura and opened the door and stepped out. Sakura now unconscious under her arm.

About fricking time. As much as I hate her I don't want to do any harm to her house or her family. Carr Carr smiled as the woman jumped over the railing with ease and landed just the same way surprisingly for what she was wearing. She started to walk out when Carr Carr jumped from her tree chi balls flying ahead of her.

The woman jumped back out of the way looking for her attacker. She spotted Carr Carr landing across the road from her and fixed her with a glare as if to day 'How dare you try and hurt me!' Carr Carr smirked.

"Didn't like my little present? Humm how about this one?" she forced more chi between her hand in front of her creating an orange globe. She swung her arms to the side and then flung them forward. Again the woman jumped out of the way.

She lifted her other arm and the winds started to pick up "I call upon the winds of the south! Bring me the powers of a hurricane!" The wind now became a force that swirled around the 2 women. Carr Carr brought her arms up to cover her face trying to keep an eye on the blond.

With out warring she brought her arm down pointed at Carr Carr. With a great up swing the wind became a force and blasted Carr Carr back into the wall that lined the road.

Carr Carr screamed and fell forward onto her knees. She regained her breath as she glared harder coming close to an Aya worthy glare, at the woman advancing on her. She stopped at the middle of the road. She lifted her hand agin then swung it down again. Carr Carr slammed back into the wall for a second round. This time she fell, skipping her knees altogether and landing flat on her chest and face. She struggled to stay conscious as her vision blurred and went black for moments. She pushed up with her arms and sat up onto her legs. Slowly standing with chi balls forming in her hand. Almost to weak to throw them she glared, took aim threw several in rapid fire.

The woman laughed dodging them with ease. "You really are a pit-a- ful human! Be warned you are now dealing with the Harpy ladies." she walked over and slugged Carr Carr in the side of the face sending her sprawling across the asphalt. "Remember now, for revenge you need the name of who beat you silly. Its Okypete. And if we ever meet again I will kill you."

Carr Carr not having any strength left lay there listening to her opponent heels fall on the pavement as she carried her ward away. Her vision blurred and darkened. 2 thoughts kept running back and forth though her head. Everyone's gona kill me. I need to get back and tell them. It broke once for a silent prayer God please lend me some strength.

Oh hell is it ever. Its amazing how I can strike fear into people. If you ever meet me you will know.

Another thing from Saiyuki. In one ep. . .I forget. The 4 of them have to share a room and there's 3 futon's and one regular bed. Well to decide they draw cards including Hakuryu (the jeep dragon thing) Hakkai naturally wins at any card game beating out Gojyo and he draws the colored joker and the dragon draws the black and white joker meaning the highest of them all and well Goku draws a king the lowest of them. He always loses at everything.

Pit-a-ful humans! Is a frequent saying of Zim. From Invader Zim. He's here to take over world with his stupidity.

orange chi means courage, creativity and emotions.


	26. Chapter 26 Nooooo touchie!

Strelitzia Reginae- Bird of Paradise : Wild Columbine and Epimedium

Enter standard disclaimers here: No I don't own the Weiss boys and I give all gratitude to those who do.

Not you fan girls, the people who actually made the series!

Authors note: Strelitzia Reginae, Wild Columbine and Epimedium are actual flowers, if you don't believe me then look them up for your self. Any thing with a " " has a meaning or needs to be explained. They are not numbered but they are explained in the order that they show up in.

Ohhh advanced notice. I am not really good with the spelling or the punctuation. Bite me! ON WITH THE STORY!

Please read and review. Flames are welcome but WILL be ignored!

Chapter 26: Nooooo touchie!

Carr Carr spend the next day in bed sleeping or moving and regretting every second of it. Her hole body felt like it was demolished. The only good thing she got out of it was the pain med's (tylenol 3s) and the feather light touch of Ivys telekinesis. By late dusk she could move with not too much pain and only one tylenol extra strength. She made her way up to the roof and watches the last bit of the sun go down and the city light up like stars on earth.

Ivy climes up and all suspicions are confirmed. "Hey I finally found you." Carr Carr turned slightly. "What you up to? Well . .besides avoiding Aya- kun"

"Well I was thinking. Everything is suppose to be made up of energy and human life energy is called chi, right? And well everyone has chi but the dead people. So I thought maybe I could find where they have taken Sakura. I have already tried to finder her but I came up with nothing. I am really starting to feel useless."

"Ohh! Don't be that way!" Ivy very gingerly did an air hug around her friend using her powers to give the sensation that she was there. "Maybe your just trying to do to many things at once before your fully better. And well this place is really big and if your trying to find one person with out homing the ability first I wish you all the luck."Ivy paused and thought "Why not try finding me. You know me" Ivy sat down in front of her friend. "Focus on me. See my chi. When your ready I will start moving around and see if you can follow me. How dose that sound. When your trying something new you have to start small."

Carr Carr nodded and closed her eyes took a deep breath and reopened them.

She saw her friend sitting in front of her, her eyes closed and waiting not giving her any pressure. She let her power flow and she saw a light blue fuzz around her friend. It had a calming effect. Also indicating that she was calm. She closed her eyes and pictured what she saw this time the back round colors were faded and not in focus. Ivys chi flared and became clear. "Okay"

Ivy opened her eyes and stood walking as quietly as she could she stopped behind her friend.

"Behind me." Carr Carr didn't open her eyes but rotated her minds eye to see her friend.

Ivy walked to Carr Carr's left walked back and crouched trying to make her self as small as possible. "To my left and your sitting or something." Ivy nodded

"Crouching actually but good. Now don't focus on me and count to 5 then tell me where I am again." Carr Carr nodded. Ivy walked to in front of her friend and laid down.

Carr Carr did a mental sweep from her left side she stopped when she founds her friends blueish turning orange glow. "In front of me. You are laying down?"

"Yep." Ivy stood and walked to a different spot. This time Carr Carr pictured her friends face and found her on the edge of the building behind her to her right. She pointed.

"Good now do you think you can find the boys?" Ivy joined her friend sitting down again.

Carr Carr pictured Yohji and found a green orb "Yohji is in the living room" next Omi she saw a yellow orb "Omi is down stairs, I think he's on the computer" then Aya, a red orb "Ayas practicing his skills in the dojo." a purple orb for Ken. "Kens making dinner"

"Well thats how I left them all so either you can read my mind or you actually found them good job!" Carr Carr opened her eyes to see her friend smiling back at her. "Don't feel to useless now eh?"

Carr Carr smiled slightly a hand going to her head as the sky started to spin and wobble "woah. This cant be good" she looked up at Ivy and saw her lips moving but didint hear anything. As she watched her friend get up with a frightened look on her face in slow motion her vision went black and felt her self slowly layout.

"Carr Carr! Carr Carr! Shit she's passed out." Ivy kneeled beside her friend. "I guess even that was too much for her. Ivy lifted her right hand, her friend started to rise off the roof then float over to the edge. Carr Carr paused movement as Ivy started to clime down the ladder. Ivy giving 2/3rds of her concentration to Carr Carr and not letting her fall to her unconscious death, very slowly went down the ladder.

Ivy carried Carr Carr to bed as Aya came out of the dojo shirt wrapped around his neck and hair stuck to his face with sweat, the clear liquid beading down his neck and chest. His sheathed katana in is right hand.

Ivy looked up and saw him coming out "hey Aya can you help me out? I need you to pull back the sheets of the bed please"

The anger in his eyes evaporated when he saw Carr Carr floating in Ivys arms. "What the heck happened?" his anger returned to his voice. "Did you get attacked again?"

"No nothing like that. She was trying to make mends for losing the one person she hates most because she knows that you need her to save your sister, the one person who you love most in this world. Shes just not all up to par yet and she pushed her self; for you. She feels bad so you better stop being mad at her right now! And go flip back the sheets please." Ivy walked into the room Aya in tow.

He flipped back the sheets when commanded and stepped back in silence thinking. The look on his face said he was clearly worried. In a temp to comfort him she said "well at least you can be thankful for her not getting a concussion. If it will make you feel better I will wait while you go have a shower because. . . well personally I wouldn't want to wake up to my bun sweaty and sticky."

He nodded and whipped off his shirt and placed his katana in the corner. He started to undo his pants when he remembered Ivy hadn't left the room. He left the top button undone and grabbed his towel from the closet. Ivy smirked and clearly resisted the urge to say something. He crossed the rooms in full long strides. Aya only took minutes until he was back in the room wet, clean and soap smelling. Ivy stood and Aya took her place beside Carr Carr.

Ivy walked out with out giving a look back closing the door behind her. Yohji was leaning against the wall at the end of the hall waiting for her. "If you wait like that I might thinks bad things again." Ivy smiled knowing that the little bit of her was screaming at her to get her ass back to her friend and stay by her side, where the other half, the half that won was saying that she was in good hands and she shouldn't worry so much.

Yohji fell into step beside her and draped an arm across her shoulders. "Well I was thinking. If this was suppose to happen, Who was the real victim? And why couldn't you stop it from happening? I am pretty sure that you didnt want this to happen to your friend, you would have gone instead wouldn't you?"

"Are we playing 20 questions? Why didnt you tell me?" the smile faded from Ivys face. "No, no one, I didnt know and yes I would have gone if I had known that was suppose to happen. This never happen nothing like it, Sakura didnt get kidnaped she willing went with Schwarz. The Harpy ladies were never a villain in the plot line. And well because I think that the story line will never get back on track" until the second season, hopefully we didn't mess it up that much! "its safe to say that a group of old fogeys called Estet was suppose to have Schwarz take Aya's sister to them and they were preparing a ritual that needed a person that didnt age for more then 5 years or something like that. Sakura; like Aya said, she starts to grow her hair out and looks remarkably like his sister. So she trades places with his sister and attempt to screw it up but you guys break in and kick butt and get your ass's kicked. Either way you guys win."

They reached the living room door and walked though down to the spiral stair case. Ivy continued "so in short because we are here is why they are here." she looked at him "and yes if I did know that Carr Carr was going to get hurt I would have gone instead in a heart beat." Ivy sees Omi at his computer "hey Omi can I use the net for a bit?"

"Yea sure I am just about done" Omi said still typing madly. Just as Ivy made her self comfortable on the couch Omi got up "there you go you can use it now I am done. Thanks for waiting. Hope I didnt take too long."

"Ahh! What! Are you kidding? Not at all. I just got comfy." Ivy wormed her way out of the couch and got up. She opened the web browser before she sat and typed in a search for Latin words. After a few minutes Yohji walks over and looks over her shoulder.

"What are you looking for?" he ask scratching his stomach his green eyes flitting over the words on the screen.

"Oh umm" Ivy fumbles for an answer but cant come up with anything "umm I was just thinking that maybe I could find something on the mythical beast." holy cow I don't even believe that crap!

"Okay and you say I suck at lying? What are you really looking for? And why is it in English?" he leaned on the back of the chair and squinted

"Okay okay. Carr Carr and I spent the day watching you guys on tv. Sorry." Ivy said as she watched Yohji visibly flinch "then we got dressed in what you know as our mission clothing. We went to this night club, my partner started to put moves on me and . ." Ivy's words faded as she saw Carr Carr come down the stairs with some difficulty. Carr Carr looked up at the 2 and then held the neckless the boy was wearing by the string.

"Don't for get this. The cheep ass!"

"You still have it! Oh no. I don't know if thats a good thing or not." Ivy looked from Carr Carr to Yohji's questioning face. "Okay the boy that was putting moves on me was wearing that neckless then he started spouting Latin. After the hole crises of something happing to me and

get to ask him what he was doing he starts saying bullshit."

"Saying that he doesn't know what the heck he was saying or doing. We soo don't believe him. I practically ripped it off him and gave it to me." Carr Carr said leaning beside Yohji on the back of the couch.

"Hey didnt I say there was something written on it? I couldn't see it in the dim lite of the dance club but there is enough here. Pass it over." Ivy held out her hand and grasped the shiny smooth metal of the pentacle. The moment her fingers came in full contact with it her head started to pound immensely and grow till like it was going to make her head explode.

Ivy screamed at the top of her lung and voice box capacity and dropped the neckless to grip her head with both hands. She took air in roughly though her teeth and cried "It hurts! Oh gods does it ever hurt!"

Yohji pushes the neckless out of the way with his foot and bends down to cradle Ivy in his chest. Wrapping his arms around her. Ivys whimpering and yelling started to die down.

Unfortunately it also got the attention of everyone in the building. One closely followed by the other rand down the stairs to see what was going on.

"Whats going on!" Aya demanded katana still sheathed in hand.

Carr Carr looked from Aya to Ivy to Yohji. Yohji looked to Carr Carr.

chi colors: light blue or blue: calm quietness seriousness.

Green: sensitivity strength and friendliness.

Yellow: mental activity, wisdom, power of ideas.

Red: strong energy, passion reflect anger.

Purple: blending of the heart an the mind.


	27. Chapter 27 stopping the blood at a cost

Strelitzia Reginae- Bird of Paradise : Wild Columbine and Epimedium

Enter standard disclaimers here: No I don't own the Weiss boys and I give all gratitude to those who do.

Not you fan girls, the people who actually made the series!

Authors note: Strelitzia Reginae, Wild Columbine and Epimedium are actual flowers, if you don't believe me then look them up for your self. Any thing with a " " has a meaning or needs to be explained. They are not numbered but they are explained in the order that they show up in.

Ohhh advanced notice. I am not really good with the spelling or the punctuation. Bite me! ON WITH THE STORY!

Please read and review. Flames are welcome but WILL be ignored!

Chapter 27: Stopping the blood at a cost of pain.

No one said anything until Ivy stopped yelling. Ken helped Yohji carry Ivy over to the couch. Once laying down Yohji noticed blood ozing down her face almost to the point of it flowing. Hair was matted and suck to it covering half of her face.

"Oh shit. Omi go get me a bowl of warm water and a soft cloth or paper towel. NOW!" Carr Carr demanded of the youngest.

"What the hell happened down here! Tell me right now!" Aya stood firmly in place his voice a long with it.

"Okay! Okay I will tell you just stop your yelling! Gods!" Ivy moaned. She attempted to lifted her hand and use the back of it to cover her eyes. "I made a snide comment to Carr Carr- chan and she didnt like it so she threw a small chi ball I miscalculated and hit my head off the desk corner. Don't blame any one but me. It was all my fault."

Aya looked to Yohji then to Carr Carr, neither of them looked at him both sets of eyes were on Ivy giving it away that what she said wasn't very close to the truth.

"You'll tell me when your ready." Aya grunted knowing that he wasn't going to get any where with how they were now. He turned and stormed out much like how they did the first night they met.

Carr Carr barely heard Ken mumble something about ice before he left. No one said anything until they heard the click of the door close. "Unholy shit my head hurts like some one rant it over with a mac truck." a few labored breaths later "someone should turn off the computer. Can you dim the lights too?" Yohji got up and crossed the room in 2 long strides and accomplished both takes before returning.

"What happened?" Carr Carr asked as Yohji started to lift the matted bloody bangs from her face.

"I don't really know. Just the minute I touched the neckless my head felt like my brain was expanding or exploding and cracking my skull open." Ivy lowered her hand.

Yohji gently lifted the last bit and for the first time got a clear look at where she was bleeding from. It was a rather large claw like gash across the top of her temple that receded past her hair line. "Well apparently it was. It looks like some animal got to you with one claw and just nailed you."

Omi reached the bottom of the steps "heres your water. If its really deep she needs to go to the hospital and get it looked at. She might need stitches."

Carr Carr takes the water and cloth from Omi "how much of that did you hear?" She asked him.

"I'll just say no chi ball I don't think could crack open a skull." he stopped talking in a tone that said he wasnt saying any more. And left leaving them to wonder how much of it he did actually hear and how much of it was he going to tell Aya.

Carr Carr set to work trying to heal it while closing it. Nothing happened. She tried again but nothing happen. "This isnt good."

"What isnt good." Yohji asked before Ivy could.

"I am trying to heal it but nothing is happening and the blood isnt stopping. If we don't get it closed soon we will be calling an ambulance. You'll need a blood transfusion. Its practically making a river coming out of your head.

Ivy closes her eye and relaxes making it look almost like shes sleeping.

"Ivy! Ivy! What are you doing you could go unconscious don't go to sleep!" Yohji starts to worry and freak out. He grabbed her hand to let her know that he was till there.

"Yohji clam down her chi is changing. I think shes trying to use her powers." Carr Carr placed a hand on Yohjis arm and watched her friends face. The spot seam to get squished slightly and it seamed to slowly stop the flowing. It did eventually stop and Ivys face contorted into pain as she bit back a yell and clenched Yohjis hand as hard as possible.

Moaning like she was out of strength she slowly opened her eyes to see Yohjis green buds and Carr Carr hazel coins looking back at her. "Okay you can tell the driver to move on now its fully squished. I hope it stopped cause now it just hurts wayy more."


End file.
